Slush
by caren67
Summary: For Rachel Berry, this last slushy pushes her too far. How long she cope with her everyday dose of bullying before it tosses her to the very edge? Noah Puckerman not only helps her, but also creates a friendship/romance better than either could imagine.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: For Rachel Berry, one slushy pushes her too far. How can she cope with her everyday dose of bullying before it tosses her to the very edge? Noah 'Puck' Puckerman not only helps her, but also creates a friendship/romance better that either could imagine. **

***Sometimes bullying pushes people to anger and insecurity that they had never felt before. This in some sense is for all the people out there who struggle with bullying. You aren't alone!**

**Author's Note: Hello! Wow, school and water polo have been hectic lately but luckily I have found time to write! New idea: Bring a spiral notebook to school and whenever the teacher gives free time in class, WRITE! This strategy has helped ;) -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did we would be seeing Puckleberry and last weeks episode would not have happened. I mean really… Puck you should like Rachel. Rachel you should like Puck!**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Salty tears mixed with high fructose corn syrup. Icy chunks of grape flavored icy slid down my shirt. I couldn't help but let out a sob as I thought of what just occurred.

_"Yo Berry." My chest tightened as I heard David Karofsky thump down the hall backed up by a herd of small-brained hockey players._

_"I have a little gift for you Freak!" Before I could move, I was splashed with 7-11's stupid sugary treat. _

_"Are you going to cry bitch?" Loud laughs echoed behind him. "That should at least simmer down your freakishness." Snickers followed Karofsy as he strutted down the hallway with his moron friends trailing behind. _

_"I…" My eyes darted around all the pointed students and I sprinted to the bathroom._

I attempted to calm my sobs as I cleaned the purple residue from my skin with a paper towel. I wrung the flimsy cloth in my hands and finished dabbing away my shameful tears.

Once cleaned but still smelling strongly of sugary grapes, I walked into the hallway. It was now desolate since everyone else was in there first period class. Right now I had math. If I were to go, not only would wads of paper covered in saliva probably assault me, but also I would have to endure a boring lesson in which I already covered.

Today was not the day for me to be bullied so I decided to do something completely un-Rachel-Berry-like…. Ditch school.

I silently grabbed my textbooks and with my anguished mood, ran out to my car. Digging my keys from my pocket, I unlocked the door and turned up the volume to "Tighten Up" by The Black Keys.

Sick for days, so many ways

_I'm aching now, I'm aching now_

It's times like these, I need relief

_Please show me how, oh, show me how_

_To get right, yes, out of sight_

_When I was young and moving fast_

_Nothing slowed me down, oh, slowed me down_

_Now I let the others pass_

_I've come around, oh, come around, 'cause I've found_

I rested my forehead on the steering wheel and gathered my breath. Why do people hate me? Why do they bully me? Why am I the freak and the target?

"Hey Berry! Wait up!" I huffed in annoyance. Now was not the time to aggravate me.

"Yes?" I huffed in annoyance, unrolling the window.

"You dropped this." Puck handed me my yellow math notebook.

"Oh thanks." I chucked it on the passenger seat and began to drive away.

"Wait Berry." The mowhawked boy scratched the back of his head.

"Yes?"

"You're not cutting class, are you?"

"Maybe. What's it to you?"

Puck whistled lowly and raised his hands in defeat.

"I'm not judging. I'd be a bit hypocritical if I were considering that I'm skipping now too. I'm just a curious badass who didn't think Miss Goodie-Goodie had it in her."

"Well let me tell you something Puck." I spat. Really fed up with people name-calling. "You don't know me."

"Well you have never given me the chance. I thought you forgave me for the horrible shit I used to do to you. Look, Rachel. I'm really sorry."

"Can you please just be quiet, turn around, and leave?"

"Sure. Please just think about what I said. I'll see you in Glee, yes?"

"Yeah, I guess."

I hit the gas pedal and flew out of the parking lot.

I didn't know what Noah Puckerman was into. It seemed like he was trying to be nice almost. I had walls protecting me though. I had started building them years ago when I was first bullied in 9th grade. With each slushy and pornographic picture, a new brick was pasted on, get higher and higher until I had a fortress around me. I had a future planned with singing and Broadway. I couldn't let anyone in. Not yet.

**Ideas? Thoughts? Please Review. :)**

**-Caren67**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: You will see lots of Black Keys songs because I kind of love them. ;) ****Happy Valentine's Day to all, or single's awareness day! May I ask why Cupid, a chubby baby with a dangerous weapon, is the symbol of today? It's slightly odd… Well anyway, happy reading! –Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee and all of its characters! Not I don't, that was a complete lie/fantasy! Oh geez, I'm tired. I think it's bedtime. :p**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER TWO**

For the first time ever I skipped Glee. After taking a proper shower to rid myself of any sugary substance, I changed into jean shorts and a tank top and headed for the near by park.

I cranked my I-pod up so it was blaring loud and settled into the prickling green grass of the park. My arms spread wide as if I were about to take flight; I hummed to "Ten Cent Pistol."

_Well, he ran around  
Late at night  
Holding hands  
And making light  
Of everything  
That came before  
But there she was  
Behind the door_

She hit them with her ten cent pistol  
Because they ruined her name  
Well, she hit them with her ten cent pistol  
And they've never been the same

My mind drifted to the terrible teenage antics the jocks did to me.

Why was I the target to slushies, pornographic doodles, and name-calling? I am just a teenager like the rest of them…

But then again Rachel Berry really isn't. I have dreams, I'm determined and unlike many others in Ohio, I wanted to get out of here. To be somebody other than Rachel Berry, the annoying short brunet that everyone hates. No, I want to be Rachel Berry, star on Broadway, married to a hot David-Boreanaz-type-of-man…Yes, that is where I will be.

Though this was wrong in the eyes of my dimwitted high school peers.

What could I do to escape the bullying, to be accepted into society like any other student! Why must I always be alone?

Quit Glee? No, glee was something I loved. I couldn't do that! Plus Glee was somewhere that I could practice singing and performing in front of others.

Dress differently? Hell no, I loved my animal sweaters, argyle skirts, and knee socks. Kurt might say that I dress like a toddler and a grandma at the same time, but that's just me. I could dress a bit differently I suppose, but I would have to shop quite a bit to replace the clothing….

Forget that! I didn't want to be different because people push me around. I would just have to continue with the head held high.

After spending a few hours on the grass, the light began to fade into pinks and oranges and I drove home.

I shrugged of my coat and dropped my keys in the ceramic bowl by the door.

"Father?" I called to what looked like an empty house.

"Dad? Anyone home?" No answer. I walked into the kitchen and picked up the note laying on the granite countertop of the island.

The note read:

_Dear Star,_

_Your father and I will be home around 2pm on Saturday. Sorry it's only Monday! We had an abrupt business meeting to attend. Please, invite your friends over. Socialize! We know our little Star works so hard. You must relax a bit. We have left money to last you the week plus a bit extra if you want to go shopping. _

_We love you,_

_Dad_

I let out a breath of frustration. Even though my dads were wonderful and they spoiled me, they were always gone and never around for me. They assumed that I had friends. But I didn't. The only one who seemed relatively friendly was Puck.

My parents knew that I wasn't popular by any means. What they didn't know is that their only daughter was the center of ridicule at school.

I took a deep breath and went to kitchen to prepare dinner. I decided to make a French Country soup with sage salt croutons. It sounded pretty delicious. Plus, it was vegetarian and it would at least take my mind off of things.

I began chopping celery when I heard a knock at the door. Setting down the knife and brushing the celery into a pile, I walked to the entrance.

Swinging the black painted door open, it revealed none other that Noah Puckerman.

"Hey Berry." He stood there with his shoulders hunched over and his hands in his jean pockets.

"Um… hello?" We stood there just looking at each other. Awkward.

"So why are you here?"

"Oh. Um…" He glanced down at his shoes and then back at me. "You weren't at Glee and everyone was wondering where you were."

"Uh-huh." I crossed my arms over my chest and raised an eyebrow.

"So... So…. I came here after a vote held by Mr. Shuester. He wanted to make sure you were okay since you never miss glee. Even when you are sick."

"Well I am alive." I held my hands up in exasperation.

"Just out of curiosity," he really is a curious guy, isn't he, "where were you?"

"That's really not your business." Bricks quickly lined my walls.

"Maybe not, but I drove all this way-"

"And I didn't ask you to do so."

"Look Berry. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here. You looked really upset today in the parking lot."

Where was badass Puckerman? And could I trust this new side of him? I didn't have anybody else, so I might as well accept what is offered.

"Thanks. Today just got off to a horrible start. I wouldn't and couldn't deal with it."

"Oh. Slushy facial?"

"You bet, with a wonderful side of name calling and two new pornographic sketches in the restroom." To my utter surprise, Puck's fists clenched in anger.

"Who was it?" He growled lowly.

"Karofsy, cheerios, hockey team…It's nothing I'm not used to." I shrugged. Puck's eyes filled with sadness.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry I ever threw slushies at you." My breath caught. Not only did he sound incredibly sincere, but he called me Rachel instead of Berry.

A metaphorical red brick crumbled off my wall.

"It's okay. I forgave you a long time ago. Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure." I stepped aside, allowing Puck to enter my home.

"Do you want anything to drink? I'm going to grab myself a soda."

"Yeah, that sounds great." Puck followed me down the hallway. He took in all the photos of me with my fathers, singing, or dancing.

"You have a sweet house Berry. Didn't know you were loaded." I rolled my eyes and opened the fridge.

"My dads both have well paying jobs. I have Sprite, Dr. Pepper, Diet Coke, Root beer…"

"Root beer please."

"Root beer it is then." I rummaged around the kitchen cabinets and pulled out two glasses and filled them with ice. Popping the lids of the soda, I turned around to hand Puck his glass.

When I looked at him, I saw him staring down at the note from my fathers.

"Berry, you're all alone?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it."

"They are gone often." He said as a statement rather than a question. I nodded anyway.

"My father is a lawyer and Dad is a surgeon. They aren't home very often, I deal."

"Well if you ever need any company, I'm just a phone call away." There. No one had ever offered me such a thing. If I'm lonely, I can call a friend.

A small smile ghosted over my lips.

"I would like that. Thank you."

"Anytime Berry. Anytime." Maybe I would finally have a friend to make these dark times a little lighter.

**Thoughts? Ideas? Please reveiw and have a wonderful Valentine's Day! 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello Everyone! Thank you for all of the reviews, story alerts, and favorites. They make me so happy Excited for Glee tonight? I know I am, though I'm a bit disappointed that it is Justin Beiber. Oh well, Glee is Glee… I'm not going to complain! Have a wonderful day everyone, happy reading! -CAREN67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER THREE **

_High School- Noun - A school attended after elementary school or junior high school and usually consisting of grades 9 or 10 through 12._

That sounded fine, except the definition was so bland it forgot to add: A place where teenagers were liberated to abuse other teenagers under the noses of horribly paid naïve teachers.

I chuckled to myself as I took out my books from my locker and stuffed them into my bag.

High school was a joke. It may allow me to be well educated and prepare me for college and later years in life, but it was also the place where my self-confidence dwindled down to nearly nothing.

I sighed and twisted the lock on my locker to ensure that no one could open it. Today had been a long day. After Puck left last night, I finished my homework, ate dinner, and went to bed. The next day I went to school with my head held high.

I expected massive rounds of slushy attacks and more pointing fingers but was pleasantly surprised to find myself at the end of school and still in one clean, thrilled piece.

Even if Karofsky decided to pick on me today, I was prepared. I had a someone to back me up. His name was Noah Puckerman. Last night he had promised to beat up anyone who dared to bully me. So far it looked like his threatening glares had worked. I just hoped this wouldn't make him a torture target as well.

I readjusted the strap of my bag and continued walking down the quiet halls of Mckinley High School. Glee club didn't have practice until later that week and for that I was very thankful. I may have gone the day without severe bullying but I knew that if I were to step into the choir room most of them would begin to snicker and talk behind my back; even if I could actually hear their hurtful words, though I'm sure that was the purpose.

Some day when I'm famous they will feel bad. Maybe. I just wish that I could be their friend. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie… heck even Brittany, Santana, and Quinn would be a welcomed friendship. (Along with all the other Glee clubbers)

Maybe by the end of my high school career they would be my friends. Just maybe…

Rain began to tumble from the crackling sky and I looked with hooded eyes at the gray blotches obscuring the sun.

Darkness swept the air quickly and I couldn't wait till I was home. Thunderstorms were a huge pathetic fear of mine. With each crackle, I felt that the sky was closing in on me. I just hoped it would clear up soon.

As soon as I got home, I ran upstairs and flung myself underneath the thick-pillowed comforter on my bed.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

I let out a frightened squeak and closed my eyes tightly. Salty rivers streamed down my cheeks and I tried to frantically control my breathing.

I needed my fathers. They weren't home.

I needed my mother, Shelby. She didn't want me.

I needed a friend. I didn't have-

I quickly sprung from my bed and grabbed my cell phone off my desk. Puck.

The phone rang three long times before I got a response.

"'Lo?"

"Oh! Noah! I'm so glad you picked up!"

"Berry? What's up?"

CRACK!

I let out a frightened scream.

"Rachel! Are you okay?"

"Y-yes. Sorry Puck. I just… can you please come over?" I bit my lip thinking he would deny my request. He may have seemed sincere last night, but who knew if he was lying or not!

"Of course. I'll be there in five minutes."

"Thank you!"

"Sure. See you in a bit. Hang tight, okay?"  
"Kay," I hung up the phone and tip toed down stairs almost tumbling down them when another CRACK sounded.

Five minutes Puck arrived. I was never so glad to see anyone in my life, interesting.

"Hey. You okay?" Puck asked, concern lining his face.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." He nodded and followed me into the living room.

"So what's up?" CRACK!

"'Ah!" I screamed and dove behind the plush couch.

"Berry. Are you scared of thunder?"

"Yes. It may be a completely irrational fear but thunder is a vile monster." Puck stifled a laugh and looked at me as if I were insane.

"Don't laugh! This most definitely is not a laughing matter. There is thunder out there! It is loud and I really, really, really don't want to be alone during it." I whined.

"No worries Rachel. I got you." I huffed when he plopped onto the coach and crossed his ankles on top of the coffee table and rested his neck on his folded arms. "Why don't we watch a movie?" Puck suggested, gesturing to the flat screen behind him.

"Okay."

"Just no musicals. That shit is for sissies."

"Sure. Whatever you say Mr. Badass."

I popped in _Fast and Furious _much to Puck's delight. Halfway through the movie my stomach began to grumble and Puck trailed behind me as I headed to the kitchen.

"So why are you a vegetarian?" He asked, watching me as I cut up vegetables and shoved them into a popping oiled pan.

"Not only do I feel sick that people could eat animals, but I feel that this is a healthier choice for me." I nodded to myself and resumed chopping the carrots.

The orange stain smearing against the wooden cutting board stood out brightly against the darkness of the room.

(Truthfully, a vegetarian's diet was only healthy if they were extremely cautious not to overload on dairy and starch.)

"Cool. That's awesome that you have that kind of opinion and you stick with it." I smiled brightly. No one has ever said anything like that to me before.

After we ate a dinner of vegetable stir-fry, we hung out in my bedroom.

"Noah, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Puck leaned back on my bed and propped his head up with a pillow.

"Why do you care? No one has ever before." I folded my fingers together and studied them intently.

No answer. I looked up and studied Puck intently. His brow was furrowed and he seemed to be pondering deeply.

"You are Rachel Berry. The girl everyone bullies." Ouch. That hurt. "But the thing is, I didn't bully you because you were a freak. I think I bullied you because I could see you getting out of this cow town and leaving all of us behind. I could see you getting somewhere in your life and that really irritated me. I guess it was young selflessness, I don't know. The thing is Rach, you are really amazing. You are someone more wonderful than I have ever met before. You have a beautiful voice; you're smart, you're talented, and so sweet. You have such an awesome heart. I couldn't stand bullying you anymore. I couldn't stand looking at your face after a slushy was thrown, the look of disappointment. Rachel, I want to be your friend. Someone who can help clean those slushies off and be there for you. To be your friend." At some point in the middle of Puck's monologue, tears trailed down my cheeks. He was someone I could trust to tear down my walls. Noah Puckerman was my friend.

**Thoughts? Ideas? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Alert: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! They are fabulous and really make my day. One person commented saying that Rachel is vegan, not vegetarian. Sorry! I knew that, but forgot, please forgive. I'm just going to have her vegetarian for the rest of this, okay? Anyway, Glee last night was awesome of course. Don't you think? :D I hope everyone has an awesome day! –CAREN67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Light peaked through the white curtains of my window, giving off a celestial glow. Swirls of dust danced on the sandy carpet and my alarm clock blared Barbara.

I rolled over in my warm tight cocoon of blankets and slammed the snooze button. The time read 6:00.

I gave a gentle yawn, stretching my arms above my head. I kicked my covers off and jumped out of bed. I began my morning routine of working out on the elliptical, blasting tasteful Broadway music, and of course, singing along.

In the middle of my workout my phone beeped loudly.

A text: _Hey Rach. Had fun hanging out last nite. Need a ride 2 school?_

I smiled and quickly replied, _Hey, me too! I would love a ride to school._

I set my phone down and took a quick shower.

After, I brushed my hair out and braided it back nicely. I wore a dress made of black lace and some simple black flats. Applying simple makeup and I was ready to go.

Just as I was pouring tea into a to-go mug, the doorbell rang.

"Come in!" I called, packing my drink into my bag.

"Mornin'" Puck yawned, strolling into the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too Noah. I'm all finished up."

"Cool, let's go." Puck led me out of the house with hand on the small of my back.

School was different today. Instead of feeling lonely, I felt cheerful because I had a friend beside me. The day was going incredibly smoothly until at lunch when Puck was walking me to my locker and Karofsky corned us.

"Sup Puckerman. How's it going freak?" I cast my eyes downward at the shiny linoleum floor.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that. Her name is Rachel Berry."

"Woah, didn't know you changed teams Puckerman."

"There were not teams to begin with."

"Haha, yeah right. It looks like you are now hanging with the bitch." BAM! Puck punched Karofsky right in the face. The blow alone knocked the jock back a couple of feet.

Clutching his nose, Karofsky yelled, "You're going to pay for that one!" He looked at me with evil eyes and stormed off, shoving Jew Fro into the lockers.

"Oh Noah! You're hand! You shouldn't have done that!" I gripped his hand in my small one and kissed the already forming bruises lining his knuckles.

"I'm fine Rachel, really." He said smiling down at her.

"Please, don't be violent like that! He could of hit you back!"  
Noah snickered, "Karofsky was too much of a sissy to hit back. The boy ran off."

"I know, but what if-"

"What if nothing Rachel! I stood up for you and I'd do it again."

"Thank you. I didn't mean to imply that I'm not grateful for your chivalrous acts." Puck puffed out his chest at the words 'chivalrous acts.'

"You got that right. I'm your knight in shining armor!"

"Well, don't get ahead of yourself now." Puck pouted and looked at me with big green eyes.

"Fine, you're my prince."

"Prince? Just make sure I'm not one of those nancy-pansy ones. You know? I mean I am Prince Charming, but not with the whole prestigious-inflated-ego-kind-of-thing." I erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Oh Noah. You can be whatever you want!"

"Whatever. I. Want?" He asked excitedly with an eyebrow raised.

"Not like that!" I screeched, shoving his chest and my face flaming pink. That was the Puck I've known!

"Whatevs' Berry." He scoffed but ended up chuckling and wrapping an arm around me.

I smiled and leaned into his embrace. This moment right here was perfect, I just didn't want it to be shattered by what we had later today, Glee Club.

**Author's Note: Don't hate, appreciate! Sorry it's so short. I wanted to put up a longer chapter tonight, but it's already so late! Tomorrow I'm going to a concert, so I do not know if I can post. I'll post soon though… Thank you to everyone for all the reviews! They really make me write and post fast ;) Anyway, please review, comment, ask questions, or tell me what you think! :D**

**–CAREN67**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took a couple days to post! I went to a Boyce Avenue concert Thursday night. It was so awesome, but left me quite exhausted the next day. Thank you to everyone who has read this story, reviewed, favorited, and story alerted. It's amazing to go on my email and see all those reviews! They make me so happy! :) Thank you to Cheeky-Chops for all the wonderful reviews, they are the best. I hope everyone has a wonderful day! Happy reading! Enjoy! -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The nervous butterflies in my stomach turned into eagles. It's talons ripping my stomach in rambunctious fear. It was just one Glee practice, what's the big deal. But it was a big deal! All I did was be ridiculed and pretend not be effected by it.

The thing was, I was completely affected by it. Their comments made me want hurt myself. Anger always rushed though my body as well as self-hatred.

_I have Man hands, I'm hideous, a terrible singer, egotistical… _The list goes on.

Sometimes after Glee practice I would rush home and curl up in my bed. Never wanting to leave my house again. I didn't know much more I could take before I snapped.

A text showed up on my phone as I walked out of history class, _Hey Rach, I'm goin 2 b a few minutes l8, go right ahead 2 Glee. Meet u there. _

I let out a shaky breath but started to head to the choir room anyway.

As I arrived at the door, I heard loud whispers.

"God, Rachel Berry is so ugly!" Santana snickered.

"Why does she even do Glee Club? No one likes her…" Quinn added.

"She does it for the attention. Such a Diva!" Mercedes laughed.

I bit my lip and took a shaky breathy, trying to rid the tears that formed in my eyes.

Puck would be here soon and everything would be okay! I nodded to myself, straightened my back and with my head held high, I strutted into the choir room.

The only people in the room were Quinn, Santana, and Mercedes.

I sat in the corner of the room, in the back, and busied myself in taking out my sheet music.

"What's going on RuPaul? Sitting in the way back today? What's the matter? Hmm?"

"Please just be quiet Santana. I'm not in the mood."

"Ohhh Frisky today are we? Why so glum? Finally figured out that you are an incredibly untalented bitch?" Santana was now standing, looming over my body.

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks.

"What, didn't know you were a ugly, fat, unlikable person? Are you really that egotistical?" At this point self-hatred blinded me and I hastily shoved Santana aside and ran out of the room.

I heard snickers the whole way out.

My lungs felt on fire as I sprinted down the hallways and outside.

Rain was falling viciously against the slick cement of the sidewalk. The sky cradled plumb dark clouds and flashes of lightning blinded my vision. Thunder thumped through my ears and I let out a shriek of horror. I was outside in the middle of a storm and Puck took me to school this morning, so I didn't have any way home.

I saw a large tree out on the field by the parking lot and rested against it. The smell of mosses assaulted my senses and brought my knees to my chin.

_I am hideous. I am untalented. I am fat. No one wants me. I am stupid. I have man hands. I can't dance. I can't sing. _I listed the entire list of things I was accused of in the last few months.

I cradled my head tightly, trying to stop the flow of tears. I was pathetic. Sobs rattled my and I was having a hard time catching my breath. Sobs came faster and faster and my vision went blurry. I couldn't breath. Maybe that was okay. I fell to my side and curled up in a tight ball. Wrapping my arms around my knees.

My chest was tight and wouldn't loosen. I closed my eyes, trying not to think of what a vile creature I was.

**PUCKS POV**

I was going to be late, my history teacher flipped out on us today and told us she'd been keeping us late. Such crap. I texted Rachel that I would be late and for her to go ahead.

Rachel was this new, wonderful light in my life. She made me feel important and wanted. The girl was so talented it was insane. It's fucking messed up that everyone picks on her. I used to, but I could never even think of hurting her now. She was too damn precious.

I know she took the criticism and bullying harder that she would let on. I could she the fresh look of hurt each time someone said something nasty to her in Glee or in the halls.

She deserved the world and I would do anything to give it to her. Even if she doesn't know it, she had me wrapped around her little finger.

Also, Rachel was so gorgeous. Most girls I hook up with are hot, but not beautiful. Rachel, in my eyes, is the sexiest, most stunning girl in the world.

She thinks we are just friends, but I love her. She meant everything to me.

When I saw her in the parking lot the other day, I just wanted to take her into my arms and hold her. She looked like someone kicked her puppy, for god's sake!

Rachel Berry was something special, that's for sure.

Finally, Mrs. Burns let us out of class and I jogged to the choir room. I couldn't wait to see Rachel.

When I arrived everyone was sitting watching Mr. Shuester go on about some great song.

I searched the room for a petite diva to sit next to her. She was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Rachel?" I asked, my eyebrows connecting in confusion.

"She had a diva fit and stormed off. No big D, she'll be back." Mercedes stated, leaning back in her chair.

"What happened?" I asked, a nervous feeling forming in my stomach. Rachel changed; she wouldn't have just stormed off. Lately she didn't care so much for solos… Something must have really upset her.

"She got all upset and ran out." Quinn said, shrugging and picking at her nails.

"Why was she upset? Can anyone just answer my question?" I started to get really angry. Why wasn't anyone just answering!

"Puck, what's the big deal? It's just RuPaul." Santana scoffed.

"What did you do?" I said in a low deadly serious voice.

"I just told her the truth."

"Truth?

"You know the usual. I simply let her know what I though of her."

"Santana! You better of not said anything that could of hurt her!"

"Chill Puckerman."

"I'm not going to 'chill' Santana. I'm going to go find her." I quickly left the choir room and raced to the parking lot.

Thunder cracked and I had to shallow my fear for Rachel. She must be so scared right now.

"Rachel! Rachel!" I called out into the darkness. I craned my neck to look through the cars of the lot. She was nowhere to be seen. I ran to my truck and searched around to see if she was waiting by it.

"Rachel! Rachel!" Finally I looked over to the grass and saw a dark figure beneath the large tree.

I ran faster that I had ever before. My lungs burned and my legs felt stiff. I almost slipped on the wet grass but continued on. The cuffs of my jeans were sodden and my sneakers were caked with mud, yet I ran faster.

When I reached the tree and I fell to my knees next to Rachel.

"Rach." I said softly, brushing the wet strands of her hair. Her face was ice cold. I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it over her petite frame. I pulled her body towards me so that her head was resting on my lap.

Her body was convulsing in sobs and her face had a blue tint.

"Rachel, you need to breathe. Come on. Please." I propped her up between my legs so her back was against my chest. Wrapping my arms around her I whispered, "Breathe with me Rachel. Big Breaths. In. Out. In. Out. There you go. Not too fast. Rachel, please, breath a bit slower. There you go. Keep breathing."

Rachel's back expanded as she gulped for air.

"Just keep breathing baby." The endearment slipped past my lips as I continued to help her.

"N-Noah?" She asked weakly, her eyes closing in fatigue.

"Yes, I'm here." I combed the loose strands of her braid with my fingers. "It's going to be okay Baby. I'm here." Rachel broke into sobs and I held her closer. "Shhh it's going to be okay."

**Well, what do you think? Reviews are quite welcome! :D **

**–Caren67**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! You're the best :]**

**-Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee nor it's characters.**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**PUCK POV**

When Rachel's sobs slowed and only salty tears dripped down her face, I stood up, gently taking her with me. She looked so fragile, as if she would shatter at any moment.

I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, bringing her to my chest. She quietly wrapped her arms around my neck and hid her face in the rain-soaked fabric of my shirt.

I walked us back to my truck and opened the passenger door. I strapped her in and rewrapped her body with my jacket.

"Rach," I whispered halfway through the ride.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice heartbreakingly soft.

"My mom is on a shift right now and my sister is at a friends house. Do you mind if we go to my house. I'd rather you not be alone right now." She nodded her head in agreement and pulled my jacket closer to her body.

Truthfully, I was worried about Rachel. So looked so upset and I still don't know what was said. Santana was an unpredictable person, but if I knew one thing about her it was that she could be a right out bitch.

I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb over her soft skin. She still was so cold.

"When we get to my place, you can take a shower and borrow some clothes.

"Thanks." Rachel murmured in a small voice.

"Of course."

Silence lapsed between us once again. Instead of an awkward silence, it was more of a worried silence on my end and an upset, tired silence on Rachel's end.

I really had the urge to make Rachel talk, but knew she needed time to work out what happened before she was ready. I would give her time, but be there for here at the same time.

"We're here. Home sweet home." I opened the passenger door, "Come on, let's go warm up. It's fucking frigid out here." I showed Rachel into the house and gave her a towel and warm clothing.

"The bathroom is right here." I knocked on the wood lightly and sent Rachel a charming smile.

"Thank you Noah. For helping me and inviting me into your home."

"Sure Berry, any time."

**RAHCEL'S POV**

Scorching water poured down my back and I hissed as it burned my skin. Thick steam cascaded in waves around the room, making the air dense with moisture. My limbs felt on fire from being so cold, then quickly being assaulted by intense heat.

After my body became accustomed to the warmth and sank to the bottom on the tub and pressed my chin to my chest, feeling the water press against my neck.

I was an imbecile to think I was a friend of any of the Glee clubbers. I thought that Mercedes and I had some form of a friendship between us since we occasionally hung out with Kurt over the summer.

Quinn. I knew we weren't best buddies, but after her whole pregnancy I thought we were a little closer. Apparently not.

Santana. I knew Satan, the top bitch of the school, hated me. The way her lip curled into snarl each time I passed her in the hall. The way she was giddy with joy as she sharpied pornographic doodles on the stall doors. Yes, I should have expected this from Santana.

Then why was I so weak? I had walls, but they crumbled. The foundation was not strong enough.

With each toxic slushy they began to fade away. Yes, it was the fructose corn syrup that weakened my hold to my fortress.

Was I an untalented bitch? What did I do to anyone? Steal some solos, maybe, though hardly enough to gain such an onslaught.

At least I had one friend, Puck. He was gracious enough to invite me into his home, to find me when I ran. Hell, he was my knight in shining armor.

I picked up Puck's shampoo and gave it a stiff. It smelt just like him. I squeezed a large dollop into my palm and lathered it into my hair.

I scrubbed the shampoo into my scalp roughly, grinding my short, black painted nails against my scalp.

I was ugly, then. That must be the answer. Why else would people be so mean to me? I scrubbed my body until it was bright pink and shut the water off.

I wrung out my hair roughly and combed through it with my fingers. Then, I wrapped it into a high bun.

I grabbed Puck's clothing and hastily put them on. First putting my luckily dry undergarments. The football t-shirt fell down to mid-thigh and the sweatpants, ends pulled to the tightest knot, hung loosely on my hips. I held the fabric in a fist to prevent them from falling off.

Unlocking the bathroom door, I padded into the kitchen where I heard Puck humming "Sweet Caroline" under his breath. He was banging pots together and I heard sizzling from the stove.

'Hey."

"Heya Berry. Shower was alright?"

"Yes, perfect. Thanks." I watched as Puck swallowed a lump from his throat and his eyes widen.

"Berry. You look smokin'" I raised an eyebrow. What does he mean? I'm ugly. Maybe he is trying to be nice. Yes, that must be it. "Feel free to borrow my clothes at anytime!" He smirked as my cheeks reddened.

Ah! Was he just trying to be nice or not? He seemed sincere enough.

"What are you cooking?" I asked. Puck cleared his throat and turned around quickly.

"I was making quesadillas until you distracted me!"

"I distracted you?" I laughed for the first time in ages.

"Yes. And now my masterpiece is burnt black."

"Well. Make another one then!"

"Bossy Berry! Just let the master chef handle this one!" I giggled as he carefully crumbled cheddar cheese on the tortilla.

We enjoyed Puck's 'masterpiece' in silence until I broke it. I needed to know to something.

"Do you think I'm untalented Noah?"

"Untalented? HELL NO! Rach," He stood up, his plate forgotten and walked over to me, his hand grabbing mind, "You are the most talented person I've ever met. You, Rachel, are amazing. Never doubt that." He touched my cheek with the back of his hand and smiled warmly. My chest tightened in happiness.

I flung my arms around his neck and laughed whole-heartedly.

"Thank you."

"Berry, there is not reason to thank me for just stating the truth." He pulled back and looked at me. "Is that what Santana said? That you are untalented."

"One of the things." I shrugged and picked at the tortilla that had begun to grow cold.

"I'm going to have a chat with her."

"No Noah! She'll just pick on me even more."

"Not when I'm done with her." He growled.

"Fine, do what you want, just make sure I'm not pushed around more because of it."

"I promise Rachel. I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Okay. I trust you."

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies and hanging out.

The more time I spent with Puck, the faster I began to fall for him.

**Next chapter: We will dig deeper into Rachel's thoughts of being bullied and see more of Noah Puckerman's reactions.**

***Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**-Caren67**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Soooo, I've been super busy but wanted to put this chapter up, therefore it's pretty short. The next chapter, I PROMISE, will be very juicy and get into more of Rachel's mental mind set with the bullying. So no worries! Happy reading! Have a wonderful day. -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

The next day in Glee was nerve-wracking to say in the least. I walked into the room with my eyes downcast at my black shiny flats. Noah was holding my hand, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the back of mine. His thumb was rough and calloused from picking the strings of his guitar.

He directed me to the back of the room where we decided would cause less trouble. I sat down and pulled out my music binder, flipping through the sheet music to keep me busy.

"Don't worry Rach, I'm here. If anyone says anything bitchy or gives you the evil eye, let me know. I'll personally kick their ass."

"Thank you Noah, but there is no need for violence."

"Only when someone deserves it!"

"Noah!" I giggled, lightly slapping his arm.

He faked being morally wounded and erupted in laughter.

I was so relieved to have Puck by my side to make the day a bit lighter.

As our laughter died down, Mr. Shuester strolled into the room.

"Hello Everyone! Rachel, good to see you back." I smiled quickly and looked at my lap, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. Puck rubbed my back sweetly.

"Now, it has been brought to my attention that not everyone in this class are friends. I feel that some team bonding is in order. Therefore, I was wondering if someone would think up an idea of how we can do that." The curly haired man said, looking at me. I simply shrugged and continued flipping through my music.

"Mr. Shue. We all know I throw a hell-of-a-party and I have a pool. Let's have a pool party this Saturday at my place." Santana said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Brittany clapped her hands and cheered, linking pinkies with the Latino.

"Sounds great Santana, thank you for offering. I think this will really make the team stronger. Everyone, please try to make it."

I felt sick to my stomach. Why, in the hell, would I want to go over to that Bitch's house? She torments me! Plus, swimming was not my strong suit, dancing and singing was.

What would I wear? Would they all expect me to wear a bikini?

I loved my body, but to show it off like that…

Puck squeezed my shoulder, comforting me in his own interesting way.

"Berry. Don't worry about it. Today's Thursday and we still have a day to not stress, okay? It will be fine; I'll be there. I am quite smokin' with my shirt off." He raised a sexy eyebrow and smirked when I gulped audibly. This Saturday would sure be interesting.

Glee club went otherwise smoothly. We rehearsed "Don't Stop Believing" a couple times and worked on new choreography. I avoided all eye contact, therefore never receiving any nasty glares.

Puck drove me home and stayed for dinner. He didn't seem to like the thought of me being home alone too much. Though by the time I was eight, I was completely used to it.

Of course I didn't mind the company. It has recently become a routine where we hang out after school.

The next day went without a hitch. I heard a few upsetting rumors but ignored them. They were old ones, not new and creative anyway.

After school I told Puck that I was going to hit the mall and I would call him later. I needed a new swimsuit for the pool party.

I walked into the mall and took a deep breath. This place was huge! I rarely came in here and when I did, I wasn't alone.

I've been here about twice with Kurt, but now that he moved to a different school I haven't seen him recently.

I walked briskly, also known as mall sprinting, to the nearest swimwear shop called _Dianne's. _

My mouth dropped in horror as I looked at a red thong bikini that couldn't possibly cover anything! I scanned the racks and saw a few that looked all right. Draping them over my forearm, I headed to the dressing room.

Finally after an hour of trying on suits, I found a gorgeous black bikini that allowed me to show off my body, yet not show _everything. _

I smiled at myself in the full-length mirror, for the first time in months, I felt hot. Who gives a shit what everyone else thinks! I'm beautiful and I love my body just the way it is.

I may have flaws but that's what made me.

I happily purchased my suit and strutted out of the shop and into the mall. The mall buzzed with people, hastily trying to purchase their needs before the stores closed. I clicked a button on my phone and looked at the lit up screen. 7:03pm

Wow, time really does fly when you're busy! My stomach grumbled loudly and I decided to go to the food courts before heading home.

As I entered the busy loud area, my eyes landed on an Italian stand. As I was paying for my salad, someone tapped my on the shoulder. I whipped around only to be nose to nose with the one and only Santana Lopez.

"Hey Berry." She said so sweetly that it made me ill to the stomach.

"Um. Hello." I started to walk away when she grabbed my arm roughly. "Please let go of me." I said quietly, my heart thumping wildly in my chest.

"Fine." She raised her hand. I started to walk again, but she stepped in front of me. Behind her were Quinn and Brittany.

"Please, I'm tired from shopping and school… I just want to go home." I tried to keep my voice strong, but it quivered ever so slightly.

That's when I realized… I am afraid of her. She scares me! I'm so frightened that she will say or do something hurtful that when I look at her I want to cower away.

"Whatever Berry." She shoved me and walked off. That was weird. She didn't retort, maybe because I didn't either… Either way, that confrontation was just plain weird.

I drove home thinking about tomorrow afternoon. The party started at 12pm and I was past nervous. These people were supposed to be my teammates, yet I couldn't stand being near most of them. Maybe Mr. Shuester was right though… maybe we will bond.

I laughed to myself even though I didn't yet know how true that statement really was.

**Sorry that was so short! I'll try to get more up soon! :]**

**Please review, you know I absolutely love them! –Caren67**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Everyone! Thank you to all the wonderful reviews, you guys rock! I hope you are all having a wonderful weekend! I just went to the aquarium yesterday... have you ever heard of the Humbug Fish? It is striped white and black... super cute. It has been dubbed my friend fish :D Anyway, I just wanted to say that I really never want to drink after that last Glee ep. So good job writers, one less teen to worry about drinking! I really loved the drunk scene at Rachel's house :) tehe. Also, when Artie was singing in the hallway, I loved how Puck was walking around in the back. It totally cracked me up with him just kind of wandering...haha... ANYWAY, happy reading! -caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

_My breath was shallow and my hands banged at the walls caging me. I screamed until my voice was hoarse, hysterical tears ran down my cheeks. I sank to my knees and pushed at the door. It wouldn't budge._

"_Please! Help me!" I cried. _

_The walls began to ooze with gray slushy and it dripped down onto my fallen body. Covering me until my teeth chattered from the ice cold that seeped into my aching bones._

I woke up with a start and looked wildly around my room. I noticed that my covers where thrown onto the floor and it was freezing.

I let out a groan and spread my arms out wide, the coolness from the sheets enveloping my already chilly body.

I lazily rolled off my bed and shrugged on a sweatshirt that was hanging on my desk chair. Stretching the arms of the jacket, I pulled them over hands and fisted them.

Then I remembered. It was Saturday and in just a few mere hours I would be at Santana's pool party.

I groaned again and walked over to the shopping bag that lay next to my closet. Shaking the contents out, I grabbed the swimsuit out and laid it on the bed. I ran my fingers through my knotted hair and decided a shower would be helpful.

I soaked under the hot stream of water for a while until the bathroom mirror was completely fogged up and I couldn't see my reflection. I wrapped a fluffy towel around myself and put on my newly purchased black bikini.

Over it, I pulled on jean shorts and a red tank top. After brushing out my hair and curling it slightly, I called Puck.

"Lo?" A tired voice answered.

"Oh Noah! Did I wake you up?"

"Yeah, but I needed to get up now anyway. What up?"

"Do you think I could get a ride with you to the party?"

"Of course. I was planning on picking you up on the way, anyway."

"Ok, wonderful. Thank you Noah. I'll see you in an hour."

"Not a problem Rach. See you then." I hung up the phone and looked out my window.

It was bright and sunny. Puffy white clouds hung in the air happily and a couple people where milling the sidewalks, walking their dogs.

I opened the window and smiled as the sun warmed my skin. It seemed perfectly Spring-like outside, why was it so cold in my own home?

Probably because I lived in a huge home and only I lived in it. I knew that just because I was alone, I wasn't lonely. Yet, walking around this mansion made me feel utterly lonesome.

My fathers were away constantly because my father was a lawyer and my dad was a surgeon.

Dad loved to go to different orientations and clinics to see what kinds of new medical issues there were around the world. Also, he had quite a few out of state patients.

My father was a lawyer that followed his clients around when they needed him. He was a wonderful, high experienced man in that profession, but was never home.

The note that they had left me said they would be home around 2pm today. I decided to leave them a note, telling them I would be at a pool party.

I bet they would be excited for me; that I was socializing at a big pool party. Yeah, they would talk happily about their fabulous social daughter… Yet they didn't know I would be attending my biggest bully's home.

I scribbled down a quick letter and put it next to their own note in the kitchen.

As I was stuffing down a banana and a glass of water, I heard a honk. I grabbed my bag and ran out of the house.

"Hey!" I opened the door of Puck's truck.

"Hey… Remember a towel." He reminded me, smiling when my eyes widened and I sprinted back into the house.

I wadded an aqua colored towel in my bag and locked the door behind me.

"I have everything. Thanks for reminding me!" I slipped my sunglasses on and leaned back in the passenger seat.

"Sure Berry." I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. My left hand clutched the end of my seat in a knuckle-white grip.

Puck looked down at my hand and took it in his.

"Don't worry. It's going to be okay. I'll be there." I nodded and eyes glancing down at out intertwined hands.

A few minutes later, Puck's truck came to a stop in front of a large, stone covered house. Lush green grass covered the front of the home and bright flowers lined the house.

"Now or never." I whispered to myself, pulling open the door. Puck met me outside and wrapped his muscular arm around my small frame.

We ambled to the entrance where Puck knocked briskly on the large oak door.

"Hey Guys!" Brittany said, giving each of us a warm hug. "Santana is making the drinks so I'm the welcome person!"

"That's very nice Brittany." I said smiling at the blond.

"Thanks! So everyone is in the back!" She cheered, clapping her hands. "Me and San, should be out shortly."

Puck and I walked through the house to back, but not before noticing the beauty of the house.

The walls were lined with family pictures and framed photos of the beach. The rooms were nicely furnished and the home gave off a comforting feel.

_Unlike my lonely home…. _Rachel thought.

They reached the back patio and put their stuff in the corner.

Puck quickly tore off his shirt and in his all-holy-wonderful-six-pack-chest he dove into the pool. He knocked Mike and Tina off their float and soon they were all laughing hysterically. At least one of them was having fun.

I took off my over clothes and stretched out on one of the reclining pool chairs. As I just about drifted to sleep, I heard someone clamber out of the pool and run over to me.

"Hey Rach… I was wondering…." I opened my eyes to be faced with a jaw slacked Puck. His eyes were wide and he looked up and down my body. I felt incredibly insecure.

"You're… stunning Rachel." I blushed and looked up at Puck.

"No I'm not…" I grabbed my towel and covered myself.

"What do you mean? You are hot Berry!"

"That isn't true Noah and you know it. Please don't make fun of my body."

"What? No! I'm not making fun of you!" He sat down next to me and my eyes filled with tears. What was with the damn water works this past week!

"Just say it. Say that I'm ugly… I have too big of a nose, I'm fat…" I felt like punishing myself. I was setting myself up for this! Wearing a bikini was a stupid idea.

"Never! Rachel. You are gorgeous. Don't you know that?" He looked at me sadly.

There were times, like yesterday, when I felt hot, sexy, and beautiful… then there were times when I felt ugly and fat. I was a strong headed person therefore I fought with my mind about whether or not I was beautiful. People told me I wasn't… yet here was Puck, telling me I was gorgeous!

I shrugged and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Rach. Who told you that you weren't stunning?"

"A lot of people Noah."

"Well they are just jealous. I love you're nose and you have the most spectacular body I've ever seen!"

"Noah…"

"It's true Berry!"

"Well… Thank you." I smiled at him and he gave me a tight hug.

"Now come on! Lets go swimming!"

"Go ahead. I'll meet you in there in a few minutes." He smiled and jumped into the pool.

I folded my towel and was heading towards the pool when I heard a vicious snarl from behind me.

Turning around, I saw Santana.

"He's mine Bitch. He's just saying that to get into you're fucking ugly swimsuit. You're worthless and you know it!"

"Shut up Satan! You don't know Noah."

"Noah? Is that what you call him? Sweet. But he doesn't like ugly creatures like you!" Rage filled me and I slapped Santana across the face.

"You shouldn't have done that!" She shoved me and I fell backwards into the pool. I heard screams and a sickening crunch before my world faded black.

**Well that is a cliffhanger, if I ever saw one! :p Don't worry though, I have half of the next chapter already written. It will be up soon I believe :) If you want me to post faster, please review! Love always, Caren67**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two postings in one day, aren't you proud! ;) I really love this story. Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed to this story. You guys are the best, so THANK YOU! ****Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still do not own Glee. **

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**PUCKS POV**

I saw Rachel slap Santana and although I couldn't hear Satan's bitchy words, I smiled at Rachel. Good for her!

Then something horrid happened, Santana shoved Rachel causing her to fall head first into pool.

I swam rapidly to her but was too late when I heard the sickening crunch of her head hitting the stone of the pool.

"Rachel!" I yelled. My voice filled with raw panic. I dove down and caught her sinking body.

The water around her was bright red and I pulled her up, gently laying her on the pavement.

"Someone call 911!" I heard Mercedes yell and saw someone running to the phone.

Santana had her hand over her mouth and tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't… I didn't mean to." She whispered, kneeling next the Rachel.

"Go grab some towels Santana… Now!" She quickly obeyed and brought them to me.

I placed one under Rachel's head and another around the gushing wound of her head. I made sure she was breathing before carefully drying her off so she wouldn't be too cold.

I gripped her hand tightly, hoping to God that she would be okay. I couldn't loose her! She meant everything to me.

Rachel Berry made my breath catch when I looked at her. She was the first thing on my mind when I woke up and the last thing when I went to sleep. She was so wonderful and I was always too afraid to really tell her how I felt. Maybe that meant I was a coward, I just hoped she would pull through long enough so that I could tell her that I was in love with her.

Finn ran out of the house and yelled, "The paramedics should be here soon! Quinn and Sam are outside waiting for them."

I nodded and pressed the towel gently over her wound. Blood seeped through and the white towel turned a revolting bright red. I switched towels and brushed back her hair back.

This girl meant everything to me.

The paramedics arrived quickly and where led to the pool area by a scared looking Quinn and Sam.

"You need to move and let us do our job." A woman said gently, pushing me out of the way. I wouldn't move.

"No! Rach needs me."

"Honey, what she needs is for you to allow us to tend to her." Mike and Finn pulled me back and Artie rolled in front of me, blocking my view of Rachel.

"Dude, she's going to be okay, but they need their space." Sam said, resting his hand on my shoulder. It wasn't until I felt his steady hand that I noticed my shoulders shaking and sobs coming from my chest.

I placed my hand over my bare chest and I tried to catch my breath.

"Sam, I think Puck's having a panic attack…" Quinn whispered, now kneeling down next to me.

Here was girl I had a baby with. She was the one who didn't think I was good enough for her baby and ended up giving my child away.

I craned my head to look at Rachel. She was the one that made me feel important, special; not a dead beat Lima loser like my drunken father.

But now Rachel was hurt. Not just by terrible words and bullies, but seriously injured.

"Puck, you need to calm down!" Finn yelled, slapping my back. Ouch! What did that even do? Idiot.

"We need to take this girl to the nearest hospital. Her head wound is quite substantial. One person can ride in the back of the ambulance… Others can meet at Lima General Hospital." The female EMT said, while her partners hoisted Rachel onto a stretcher.

Puck stood on shaky legs and followed the women to the ambulance. Santana rushed over to him and handed him his bag and a towel.

"I'm so sorry." She sobbed and when he didn't say anything she ran away.

What was he supposed to say? _It's okay Santana! It's totally fine that you pushed the girl I love into a pool, in which she cracked her head open. _

No, she may not have meant it, but she was cruel to want to push Rachel in the first place.

I stepped up onto the ambulance and gripped Rachel's hand tightly.

"How is she doing?" I asked quietly.

"Usually head wounds bleed quite a bit, but she is loosing too much blood. She will definitely need a blood transfusion. Do you know her blood type?"

"I-I don't, sorry."

"It's fine. Do you know how to reach her parents?"

"They have been gone for a week on a business trip but promised to be back at 2pm today. I could leave a message on her home phone and they will hear it when they get home."

"Sounds like a plan, young man. What's your girl's name?"

"Rachel Berry. Though she isn't my girl. Not yet at least." The EMT nodded. His name was Daniel; at least that was what his nametag read. Daniel had bright blue eyes and short brown hair. He was quite tall and he hunched over so he wouldn't hit his head on the ceiling. "We will be at the hospital any minute. You're going to have to wait in the waiting room until the doctor comes out to talk to you."

"Okay." My breath felt shallow and I rubbed my thumb against Rachel's hand.

"She'll be okay, you know? A bit scratched up, but with enough time to heal, she'll be fine." I gave the man a sad smile.

"We are here." Daniel unfastened the straps of the stretcher and his partners began to carry her away. I followed them to the waiting room and took a seat.

I rested my face in my hands and rubbed my eyes. That's when I noticed I was still in nothing but my swim trunks.

I pulled out my shirt from the bag that Santana threw at me and put it on, as well as my shoes.

After, I called the Berry residence and left a message.

"Hey Mr. and erm… Mr. Berry. This is Noah Puckerman. Your daughter and I are pretty close friends… ok… so today we went to Santana Lopez' house for a Glee pool party and your daughter hit her head against the side of the pool. She lost a lot of blood and is in Lima General Hospital. I didn't know your numbers so when you get this, please come as soon as possible. Thanks." I hug up and closed my eyes.

Today had started out wonderful. The birds where chirping, the sun was out, and I told Rachel that she was beautiful. What had gone so terribly wrong? How can things turn bad so fast?

Ten minutes later, the whole glee club rushed into the waiting room and huddled around Puck.

"Is Rachel okay?"

"What happened?"

"Will she be alright?"

"What did they say?"

These questions came at me fast and furious. I felt completely overwhelmed and I shouted, "NO ONE HAS TOLD ME ANYTHING YET!" Everyone silenced immediately.

"Why are you even here?" I lowered my voice and asked tiredly.

"Rachel's our teammate." Finn said.

"Well you sure don't act like it! Everyday she is harassed and picked on and I'm the only one who is ever there to help her! It makes me sick to think how terrible you are to her." I said harshly.

"What about you Puckerman? Throwing slushies at her everyday?" Mercedes chimed in.

"I've stopped that when I realized that Rachel is a wonderful person and I was being an idiot. What is it about Rachel that you guys hate so much, hmm? She tried to be all of your friends yet you treated her like shit."

"I-" Quinn stuttered. "You're absolutely right. Rachel was nothing but nice when I was pregnant yet I still bully her! God! I'm such a horrible person!" Quinn cried, throwing up her arms in defeat. Sam walked over and hugged her.

"Me too!" I looked over at Tina who seemed to be having lots of internal conflict. "She used to be my friend, then I was too ashamed… and I just ignored her… I ignored her calls and texts. I'm just as terrible as any! I need to say I'm sorry!" Tina walked over to Mike and sat in his lap. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and whispered calming words.

"I think everyone needs to think about how they've treated Rachel and how much hurt it may of caused her." I said, taking a couple calming breaths.

Hours passed and still no word from the doctor. I begged the woman at the front desk multiple times but she was as stubborn as any.

At five, Rachel's parents still hadn't shown up.

"Did anyone bring Rachel's bag with them?" I asked.

"I have it." Brittany said, handing me it. I took out the freshly folded towel and searched for her cell phone. I smiled slightly when I saw it and flipped it open.

2 missed calls – Dad, Father

1 voicemail – Dad

I pressed one on her phone and called her voicemail. Luckily she didn't have a password so I could listen to it.

"Hey Star. It's Dad. I just wanted to tell you that this conference is going a bit longer that planned! We won't be home until Wednesday. Call us back Darling." I stood up quickly and punched the wall with my fist. The wall crumbled slightly and I shook out my hand, feeling better. I sank to the floor and stared at Rachel's cell phone.

Her parents were idiots. Leaving her alone so much!

"Here." I looked up at Santana who was holding a wet paper towel and a few bandages.

She knelt down and cleaned the blood from my knuckles and Rachel's dried blood from my palms. Then, she wrapped a bandage around the ripped skin, tapping it lightly.

"Thanks."

"I want you to know that I never meant for her to get hurt."

"Then why did you push her in the first place?"

"I honestly don't know. I was seeing red with anger and I just shoved her. She is incredibly light, I didn't think she was fall." A guilty expression was plastered onto the Latino's face.

"Well she did. I'm done with you Santana! You are such a cruel, cold-hearted bitch. Rachel is this wonderful, beautiful person that you enjoy stepping over."

"You're right. I am a bitch and I only did that because I was jealous. I was jealous of her talent."

"Jealous? Jealous! What kind of sick jealous person would go so far to cruelly bully someone who didn't do anything?"

"Me," She whispered.

"Yes! You! Look, if I see you hurting Rachel one more time… you're not going to like the outcome!"

"Fine. One more thing, you really love her don't you?"

"Rachel? Yes, I love her, more than anything in the world," That was the first time I ever said it out loud.

"I thought so… you need to tell her when she wakes up."

"I will." She nodded and walked away. What a strange conversation.

I clicked call on Rachel's cell phone and called her fathers.

"Oh Star! You called back!" Her dad sang.

"Ehm. No, this Noah Puckerman."

"Oh, Noah! Pleasure to finally talk to you. Rachel will never shut up about you." He laughed. I didn't. I wasn't in the laughing kind of mood; though my stomach felt oddly warm when I heard that Rachel talked about me with her parents.

"Mr. Berry…"

"No, please call me Richard. Mr. Berry was my father!"

"Ok. Mr. Berry there was an accident involving your daughter. We were at a pool party and she hit her head."

"Yes she is quite clumsy. Can I talk to her?"

"I'm sorry Richard, but you can't. She cracked it open and an ambulance came. Last I saw, she was unconscious. She is at Lima General Hospital."

"My little Darling! Will she be okay?"

"One of the guys in the ambulance said she would be fine, but she had lost a lot of blood."

"She will be fine. What a relief! Me and my husband won't be home for a few more days…"

"You can't be serious! You aren't going to come?"

"We will. But right now this business trip is far too important. If she will be fine, we will see her in a couple days. Goodbye now!" He hung up.

I dropped the phone in shock and felt pain for Rachel. She shouldn't have to be alone in the first place, especially when she is so horrible injured!

I trudged back into the waiting room when a man in blue scrubs came out.

"Who's here for Rachel Berry?" The whole Glee club stood up, waiting in baited breath to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Wow, she has a lot of friends. Good for her… My name is Dr. Phillips. I worked on Rachel today. She has a concussion and we had to stitch her up. Also, she lost a bit of blood and we gave her a blood transfusion. She seems to have a broken ankle somehow, which we put a cast on." How did she break her ankle! Maybe she twisted it somehow when she fell…

"Will she be okay?" Mike asked.

"She will be fine. She just woke up, she's looking for a Noah?" Someone shoved me towards the doctor and he smiled at me. "You're Noah I'm presuming?" I nodded.

"Follow me, I will show you to her now."

I followed the doctor down the bland hallways and listened to the squeak of his shoes against the polished linoleum floors. I heard multiple beeps of heart monitors and people running this way and that, saving yet another life.

"Here she is, room 67." I nodded and turned the handle, excited to see the love of my life.

**Well, what do you think? Please review they are quite welcome! –Caren67**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shello everyone! I am so sorry for my lack of updating this week… my life has been insane with honors English and water polo! So, thank you for being patient and sticking with me. You guys made it over 67 reviews, which is AMAZING! You see I have this thing with the number 67…. I write it on my hands before my water polo games for luck. Seriously, I do not know. I just love that number. Some of you also may wonder why I use the name Caren when my name is Claire. Let me share: When I was younger, I was extremely creative and imaginative. Therefore I had two imaginary friends. Their names were James and Caren, thus, the name Caren. Interesting, huh? I don't know! Bedtime for me, happy reading for you**

** SLUSH**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**PUCK'S POV**

When I opened the door, the sound of loud beeping assaulted my eardrums. I took a deep calming breath and stepped inside the bland room.

The walls were gray and smelled strongly of antiseptic. The floors shined brightly in contrast to everything else. Two beds lined the walls and a thick green curtain hung open between them.

Stiff, beady cotton blankets lay limply on the thin mattresses and wilted empty-looking pillowcases were arranged at the head of the beds.

The bed nearest to the door was empty and as I shifted my eyes to the next on, my breath caught in my throat.

Lying on the bed was Rachel. Her usually petite figures looked unusually thin and fragile. The skin was ghostly and the blankets seemed to be swallowing her.

She gave me a weak smile.

"Hey," She whispered and head falling back onto the non-existent pillow. How did they expect people to get better with fucking pillows like that?

"Hi." I mumbled, taking a seat on the green-felted one beside her bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm… I… tired." She sighed, her eyes slipping shut.

I took her hand in mine and thumbed it soothingly. "Go to sleep Baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

She smiled softly before falling quickly back to sleep.

-THREE HOURS LATER-

I convinced everyone to leave about twenty minutes after Rachel fell asleep. She had looked exhausted and I didn't think she would be awaking anytime soon. Once everyone was gone, making me promise I would update everyone of course, I was back at Rachel's bedside.

Rachel looked stunning when sleeping. All her worry lines fade and her face was completely slack. She was unguarded.

Her hair was pushed from her face, allowing my to really look at her. Her lips were the most gorgeous shade of cherry and her thick dark eyelashes stood out beautifully.

When Rachel was asleep she looked younger.

I can see her eyes moving under her pink lids, signaling that she is dreaming.

Wariness from the day suddenly takes over and I rest my forearms against the mattress and lay my head on top of it.

What was I going to do? I needed to tell Rachel how I felt about her without scaring her off. Maybe I would wait a bit?

What would happen when she gets released from the hospital? Her dumb-ass fathers said they wouldn't be home for a couple days. Someone would take care of Rachel because there was no way in hell she was staying home alone with a head and ankle injury. (Especially the head injury)

I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A bit later, I awoke to someone running fingers through my Mohawk.

"Oh hey. You're awake." I yawned loudly and lifted my head up to be face to face with Rachel.

"So are you." I said smirking.

"Touché." She laughed softly, and then winced.

"Are you okay, Rach?" I asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. My head is killing me though." She put her hand up to her forehead and I pulled her arm away.

"You might want to be careful. You got stitches… and broke your ankle."

"How did I break my ankle?" I chuckled and shrugged.

"You're just one of a kind Berry."

"So how's Santana?" She asked.

"'How's Santana!' What do you mean? Who cares, that bitch got you into this mess."

"Noah! I'm not saying I want to be buddy-buddy with her, but I bet she didn't mean to get me into a hospital." I looked at her unblinking with my jaw wide open. How can this girl actual care how Santana was feeling! Satan pushed her into a pool, in which cracked Rachel's head open and broke her ankle.

Rachel was definitely the most generous, nice person I have ever met.

"She was upset. She didn't want to get you in here." Rachel nodded and laced her fingers together.

"I'll have to talk to her."

"Not without me! I'm not going to let her pull that shit on you again." I put my hand on her knee.

"Okay. When can I get out of here?"

"I'm not sure, I'll call the doctor in here. Be right back." I stood up stiffly and stretched my legs. They ached, as well as my back, from that damn chair.

I opened the door quietly and walked up to the nurse station.

"Hello. Rachel Berry is wondering when she can get out of this hospital. Can her doctor stop by to talk to us?"

"Of course…"

"It's Puck, mam."

"Alright Puck. The doctor will be right with you two. Now go back to your girlfriend. You don't want her to get too lonely." I grimaced and decided not to correct her. She would be my girl eventually.

The doctor came in thirty minutes later with a bright annoying smile.

"Hello Noah, Rachel. How are we all this fine morning?"

"Morning? It's the morning?" I asked and my eyes widening.

The doctor chuckled and walked over to the curtains at the windows and opened them. Sure enough, bright light blinded me. I must have been asleep longer that I thought…

"Yes it is the morning. A beautiful day too!" Dr. Phillips chirped.

"So, when can I get out of here and enjoy the day?" Rachel asked timidly.

"You can leave pretty soon. I'll get your papers in a few minutes. First, I need to go over a couple things…" The doctor looked over his clipboard, tapped it twice and looked up again. "You have a nasty bump on the head cause a serious concussion. You definitely should not be home alone." Rachel frowned and looked down, picking at a loose string of the beady blanket.

"I-" Before Rachel could continue, I interjected.

"I'll be looking after her."

"Excellent. But an adult over 18 needs to sign the papers."

"Not a problem. I'll just call my mom. Oh shit- my mom. I didn't tell her I was here…" I whipped out my cell phone and dialed my mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom! It's Noah. Please hear me out first…."

"Honey, Mr. Shuester called me. Is Rachel okay? When I called you before, you didn't pick up. I assumed you were with her."

"I am. Look…" I stepped out into the hallway and slid down the wall onto the floor. "Rachel has really serious concussion and a broken ankle; the thing is her dads aren't around. They are both on a business trip."

"You need to call them and let them know their daughter is in the hospital!"

"Ma, I did. They said this business trip is important."

"And their own daughter isn't!"

"I guess so…"

"Oh my!"

"And the thing is, Rachel can't be released from this place without an adult's signature."

"I'll be over in ten minutes." She said in the no-one-mess-with-me-kind-of-tone. I could hear doors slamming and her keys rattling loudly.

"Thank Ma."

"Of course. Now go take care of Rachel." She hung up and I walked into the room once again.

"So?" The doctor asked from his seat by Rachel's bed.

"She will be here in a few minutes to sign the release papers."

"Splendid. I'll be writing out a prescription for pain meds for you now, Rachel, okay?"

She nodded and gave him a small smile, which looked more like a grimace.

When the doctor left, I reclaimed my seat by her bed.

"The pain is really bad, huh?"

"No… it is fine."

"Come on Rachel. I can tell when you are lying, because you are terrible at it."

"Fine. I feel like shit. Better?"

"Yes. Much better." She rolled her eyes but cried out in pain.

"In the future, remind me that eye rolling hurts."

"I'll be sure to do that." I laughed.

We spent the rest of the time talking until Puck's mom ran in, an anxious mess.

**Thoughts? Please review! I'll be leaving for the snow this weekend and I do not know when my next update will be. I promise to bring a notebook to write out the chapters so that they will be updated soon after I get home. Thanks everyone for reading! –Caren67**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: So, my first visit to the snow was a success! There was white everywhere and it was cold! Wow! I had to wear awesome sunglasses because the snow was seriously blinding! ;p I made my first snowman, his name is Casper. I also sledded! SO MUCH FUN! Those are my snow tales for now. Can't wait for Glee tonight! Whoop whoop. And for those Bones watchers, this upcoming episode looks fabulous. Thank you everybody for all of the encouraging reviews, keep em' going! :D**

**Happy reading with much love,**

**Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones. *Face palm and sigh***

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**RACHEL'S POV**

Mrs. Puckerman ran into the room and in a flourish she sought "her" children with hasty eyes.

"Oh dear! Rachel! Are you alright my darling?" I really missed this woman.

During the short period of time where Noah and I dated, I had been over to the Puckerman residence several times.

Usually Dianne would busy at work, but when she was home she treated me like her own daughter.

It was nice to have such a motherly figure around again.

I smiled a bit, "I'm alright Mrs. Puckerman."

"Dear, I told you to call me Dianne!" She admonished.

I blushed, "Sorry, thank you for signing me out. I'd really like to get out of this place." _This hellhole. _

"Completely understood. I'll sign you out right away." She hurried out of the room and I sighed loudly.

"Sorry. I know my mom can be insanely annoying."

"Don't say your mother is annoying." I snapped. Lowing her voice I said, "I'm just tired."

I closed my eyes and brought my hand to my forehead. My head was killing me.

Puck pulled my hand away and began to rub my temples. I wan going to resist but it felt amazing.

Puck hummed "Sweet Caroline" under his breath and smiled warmly at me. I smiled back, closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep to Noah's lulling melodic voice.

The next time I awoke I heard whispering beside me.

My eyes fluttered open and the bright hospital lights shone brightly.

"Good darling, you're awake." Dianne said cheerfully.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty." Puck smirked.

"How long was I out?" I asked, sleep lacing my words.

"I doesn't matter Rachel. I'm glad you got some sleep." I nodded at Dianne and began propping myself up. I hissed as pain flooded my body.

"You okay Rach?" Puck asked, concern lining his features.

"I'm fine…" I muttered. Talking hurt my head.

"Obliviously you are not fine. You're practically hissing in pain!"

"I-" I gave up. "Yeah, my head hurts." He nodded solemnly.

"I'll go get you some pain meds." He left the room quietly. When the door shut behind him, his mother turned to me.

"Here's the plan Darling. I know you would be much more comfortable at home, so I'm going to have Noah stay with you… I trust that you two will behave." _Oh god this awkward. _

"Of course. We are just friends Dianne. But he doesn't need to stay with me."

"Just friends," She laughed quietly so that I had to strain to hear her. "Rachel, I don't want you home alone, especially with such injuries. Your fathers should be ashamed for not coming."

"It's really not a surprise." I shrugged; they never seemed to care.

"You should have told me. If you ever get lonely or need an adult, please stop by." I was completely touched by the offer. No one beside Noah has ever offered to be there for me before. I loved the Puckermans.

"Thank you Dianne."

"Of course." I took a sip of water from the cup at my left and crunched on a piece of ice. Not a good idea, my temples now throbbed ever harder.

Right in time, Puck strolled in with an old nurse. Her nametag read PAM.

Pam had thin, gray hair scraped into a tight bun; strands of hair fell into her face. A wrinkled hand swiped the hair away and she looked at me. The woman had kind, brilliant, blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"Hello Ms. Berry. This young gentleman told me you were in a bit of pain."

"Yes Mam."

"Alright, I'm sorry to hear that. I have some pain meds here." She padded over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out a package of pills.

Since you have an IV in, I'm going to inject this dose. I'll give you a package of pills before you leave." Pam flicked the IV lightly and injected the medication. The world turned blissfully fuzzy. Not more pain or throbbing. I smiled and gigged hysterically.

My head felt full of cotton.

"Make sure you watch over her. With the meds her sense with be dulled. Also, when the medication wears off make sure you continue to look after her. Since she had a head injury, look out for signs of nausea, dizziness, or lightheadedness. Head injuries can be extremely serious." Pam informed them, pulling out a package of medication, "I'll just give these to you now. The instructions are on the back. Make sure she consumer no alcohol! That would be extremely dangerous, especially since she is underage." She said, as if no one in the room knew that Rachel was under 21.

"You're free to leave whenever you wish."

"Thanks." Puck said, pocketing the package.

"Anytime," Pam winked, walking away.

**PUCKS POV**

"Ready to go Rach?" Bending down to meet her eye level. Her feet were dangling from the bed. Her tongue was sticking out in concentration.

"Yep," She popped the 'p' and started giggling once again. Wow, drugged up Rachel was ought to be interesting. Rachel tried to stand up, but yelped in pain.

"Ah! Ouch!" She looked tearfully down at her ankle.

"Come on Rach. Why would you stand with a foot like that?" I sighed and picked Rachel up and held her bridal style.

"Weee!" She laughed wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. I rolled my eyes and walked down the hall.

"Noah. Call me if you need anything." Dianne said more as a command.

"Will do Ma, thanks for coming."

"Of course. Now listen to me. You take care of her, you hear?"

"I hear Ma, I hear." She smiled approvingly and skipped off.

Fucking tastic, my mom is probably planning the wedding at this moment.

**Author's Note: This may sound a bit stalkerish, but have you ever noticed that scar on Lea Michele's (Rachel's) forehead? I know I have. I always notice little things like that. I've always wondered where it came from. Anyway, whenever you see it, think that Rachel got it from being pushed in a pool by Santana. That adds a bit of flavor to the story, doesn't it? ;) **

**By the way, my take on Rachel's drugged up experience comes from my own personal experience. (I had eye surgery a few years back)**

***You guys have been amazing with your reviews! Keep it up; they make me post uber rapido. –CAREN67**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for all the reviews! Wow, over 100! You guys are truly the best. Keep it up! **

**FYI *snapping the 'Z' formation*: Arachibutyrophobia means the fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of your mouth! Who knew! I sure didn't! **

**Happy reading! –Caren67**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**PUCK'S POV (A/N: I really this point of view)**

I parked my car in front of Rachel's house and looked over at the girl beside me. Rachel had her hand pressed to the window when she took it off quickly, leaving a frosty handprint.

"Noooooah! Look at it! Isn't it BEAUTIFUL?" She asked, her eyes wide.

I smiled and laughed, "Sure Rach." I got out of the car and opened the passenger door. "Come on Rachel. It has been a long night, lets get you inside." I was surprised to that it was 3pm on Sunday.

"Okay. Whatever you say…" She flopped her legs out of the car and jumped down rapidly.

"Woah-" She stumbled, Her palms forward. I wrapped my arms around her waist. My stomach flipped in a weird bay, but I simply ignored it.

"I've got you." I whispered in her hair. The crutches Pam gave me were the truck's bed, but I would get them out later.

Rachel seemed to calm down quite a bit and her eyes began to flutter.

"I'm tired Noah." Rachel said sleepily.

"I'm sure you are, you have tons of drugs in your system lets get you inside." I plucked her from the ground, still unable to resist my surprise at how light she was.

Once inside, I brought her to her bedroom and placed her on her bed. She instantly curled into the fluffy comforter.

I tucked the blankets tightly over her body and dropped her swim bag by the nightstand.

I was walking out when I heard Rachel whisper, "Please don't leave me." Me suddenly, to my utter surprise, began to cry. My mouth dropped open at the sudden flood of emotion.

"Shhh… Rach. I'm – I'm here. I'm not going to leave you!" I ran my fingers through her hair and sat beside her.

"Could you stay here with me? Lay with me?"

"Sure." I assured her softly. I toed off my shoes and lifted the blanket, crawling in beside her.

Another sob escaped her lips and Puck lifted her chin up with his knuckle.

"What's up Berry?"

"I just – I don't understand why people hate me so damn much. Santana pushed me, I know she didn't mean harm, but it happened."

"Santana's just jealous of you."

"And what possibly could Santana be jealous of?" She asked, her voice rising.

"Everything." I replied, without missing a beat. "You are beautiful, smart, incredible talented, you have the biggest heart I know…." She wrapped her arms around me.

"You really think so?"

"I know so," I smirked, wrapping my arms around her.

"Thank you." She murmured, "You don't have to stay you know. My fathers will-"

"Be here in a week, that's a long time."

"No it isn't. I'm used to longer."

"I don't want you to be used to it!" I exclaimed, "I'm staying with you because I want to be here with you."

"Thank you Noah." She kissed me on the cheek and blushed brightly.

That weird feeling in my stomach returned and I smiled at the stunning person in the world.

I leaned closer to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. She grinned against my mouth and kissed me harder.

She ran her hands through my Mohawk.

"Rachel." I took my eyes off of her plump, now reddened lips, and to her bright brown eyes. "I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for telling her how I truly felt.

**Reviews = quicker updates of course! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: You guys are extraordinary! These reviews are totally awesome! Sorry it took me so long to update, this chapter was particularly difficult for me. If only I had a shred of romance experience… (I'm only 14, sheeesh) then it would be much easier. But ill try ;) Anyway, (I say to word anyway a lot. It's such an awesome word.) For those in Japan, I'm praying for you! Donate what you can! They need our help! Also, check out Invisible Children's website for the April 25 fundraiser! I'm totally game Have a wonderful day/night everyone!**

**Much love –caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

Previously on Slush: _"Rachel." I took my eyes off of her plump, now reddened lips, and to her bright brown eyes. "I need to tell you something." I took a deep breath and prepared myself for telling her how I truly felt._

_Rachel's POV_

"Noah, what's wrong?" I took in his knitted eyebrows and protruding bottom lip. He looked worrisome, yet adorable at the same time.

Was I really referring to Noah as adorable? I guess one can say that he is an adorable badass. Sure, that would be fine; as long as this title was not spoken out loud.

I put my hand on his broad shoulder and rubbed it gently, curious to the unnerving feeling in my stomach. That kiss was amazing, breath taking. It warmed me in a way nothing ever has before. Even with my confusing past relationship with Finn, I never felt this way.

"Rach, I…. You are my best friend."

"Aww, you're my best friend too!" I interrupted. He let out a breath and continued.

"Rachel, you are such a talented, amazing person. When I saw you fall into that pool and all that blood-" He looked down at him hands, swallowing thickly. "Something changed. It broke me to see you in that hospital. With these," He raised his hand to my head and touch it lightly, "bandages. Rachel, I- I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I'm not usually a relationship-kind-of-guy, but I want you to my girl." My lip quivered and tears sprung into my eyes. _Did he really want me? It sounds sincere…. _

A sudden urge to tell him how I felt came at me and more tears ran down my cheeks. This boy made me feel wanted, like I belong. He was there for me every step of the way lately and I truly did love this boy in front of me.

Though I never experienced any kind romance. It truly made me nervous.

What I had with Finn was not real…. This was, I could feel it.

"No, don't cry," Puck said, whipping the tears from my face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." He looked so utterly sad it shocked me.

"No! These are happy tears Noah! Of course I want to be your girl. I'm just nervous." I said shyly.

He grinned at me and pulled me onto him lap.

"Rach, you don't need to be nervous. It's just me." Noah wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm afraid."

"What of?" He whispered.

"Everything," I gulped audibly and he chuckled softly. "I've never really done this romance thing Noah. You are my first and practically only friend. I don't want to ruin anything."

"No matter what, I won't ruin a thing."

"You promise."

"I promise. Babe, we are two hot looking Jews. What more could one ask for!" I giggled and he pressed his lips to my temple.

I rested me hand against his cheek and kissed him. I could feel him smile against me.

"Noah."

"Yeah Rach?" He asked, shifting to look at me.

"Thank you."

"For what Babe?"

"Being an amazing person…" Noah chucked and shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't help myself."

"Noah!" I whined. He always breaks up a tender moment with his crude comments. "I'm serious. Thank you. It really means a lot to me… what you do for me…."

"Anytime Rach, anytime."

I smiled up at him and he pressed his lips up to me. Maybe being covered in slush was worth it for this boy right here.

**Hey everyone. I'm so sorry this chapter took forever and was short. I'll try to get another chapter up in next few days.**

**Next chapter: Ding Dong! The door bell rings…. Who is it?**

**Reviews are loved.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone! Yesterday I held a little Rex Bunny. He was so cute. He is my new friend. Though I think my favorite bunny is a lop-eared rabbit. Super cute.**

**I went on my first roller coaster yesterday (so scary) and wrote a poem on a Farris Wheel, which you must admit was pretty epic. It is Spring Break for me right now, whoop whoop! I would have posted sooner, BUT I started reading this book called _Water For Elephants._ Have you read it? It's fantastic! I heard it is coming to theaters in like 17 days, can't wait. _Read it if you are looking for a great book!_ Mk, well on with the story…. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear I do not own Glee. **

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

The doorbell chimed loudly and we both sprung from the bed. I had yet to stand and when I did, my vision swarmed around me.

"Woah…" My body felt flush and the world titled around me. The carpeted floor rushed to my face and I latched onto the nightstand to steady myself.

"Are you okay, Rach?" Puck kneeled in front of me, his palms steadying me on my hips.

I gulped, "Yeah, just got dizzy for a moment." I said slowly, as my vision began to clear.

"Is your head bothering you?"

"It feels a bit tender."

"I bet… How about you lay back down. I'll grab the pain medication downstairs for your head and ankle and see who is at the door."

"That would be great." He nodded and jogged out of the room when the doorbell sounded once again.

I wondered who would be at the door… could it possibly be my dads? Maybe they wanted to make sure I was okay. My heart fluttered with hope.

My dads weren't horrible parents at all. They may be gone a lot, but when they are home… they are the best. They spoil me and attempt to give me guy advice. (even if it never was that great) What more can a girl ask for?

Maybe I just wanted them to be home more that a week a month. I loved them to death, but a girl gets lonely.

I sighed and closed my eyes. My head really was pounding. I grasped my comforter beneath my fingers and listened to the noise downstairs.

"Is she okay?"

"We've been trying to reach you Puck!"

"Can we see her?" That voice belonged to Quinn.

Ever since Quinn's pregnancy, the blonde hasn't a total bitch. She no longer ridiculed me. Therefore she was a friend by all means. I guess when her status points went down, from the pregnancy, she could finally relate what it was like at the bottom of the social ladder.

Oh yes, the social ladder. It wasn't like I cared if I was popular; I just wanted to have friends, to not be alone. I was done being a recluse.

I heard Finn's booming voice and winced at the loud noise that shook my cranium.

Several 'shhhhhhhhhhh' could be heard following.

"Rachel needs her rest, you guys can say hello _quietly_, but just chillax. Okay?" Puck admonished.

A few moments later, I heard the clambering of footsteps coming towards my room.

I took a shaky hand and scraped my disheveled hair into a messy bun (not too tight, or else it would make my skull throb even more) and pulled my blanket up.

My door creaked open and I saw a flash of Mohawk come through my room.

"Its cool if they come in, yeah?" He whispered, brushing back my hair softly.

"Sure."

Puck opened my door and allowed my fellow Glee clubbers into the room.

Puck helped me sit up against the headboards and passed me my medication and a water bottle.

"Hey- hey Rachel. How are you feeling?" Tina asked from her spot by my desk.

"I've been better, but I'll be alright. Thank you for asking." I said politely. These were the situations I hated most, they were just plain unsettling for me.

I could easily carry out a conversation with Mrs. Jinkins, my old next-door neighbor. We would talk about music and her eight cats for hours…but when it came to a group of people my age, everything was weird. My fathers told me it was because I was much more mature that everyone else. Which is true. I strive to do things with my life, which many people have probably never thought about before. I want to become a star and of course I was bound to work for it!

"Rachel… I really hope you feel better." Sam offered, smiling down at me.

"Thanks Sam. Um… can maybe one of you guys grab my schoolwork tomorrow? I think I'm going to take the day off and relax."

"I'll grab your work Rach." Finn said, jumping onto my bed. The whole mattress jostled and Puck growled at him as I clutched my head and grimaced.

"Oh sorry Rachel! I didn't mean to!"

"It's okay Finn and thank you for being willing to get my things." I waved him off, trying to remove the scowl from my face.

Puck, who was sitting right next to me, wrapped his arm around me and brought his lips to my temple. He murmured, "You okay? Have the meds kicked in yet?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can sort of feel the meds beginning to work." I whispered. He nodded and kissed my forehead again.

I suddenly remembered that my room was full of glee clubbers and they all witnessed Puck kissing me. Most of them didn't even know Puck and I were friends.

I giggled at the looks plastered onto all of the teenagers' faces; looks of surprise, happiness, and confusion.

"So you and Puckerman are together know?" Mercedes asked me, her eyes greedy for gossip.

I laughed nervously and looked at Puck. He was definitely smirking. Puck squeezed my hand.

"Yep, Rach is my girl now." He pressed a quick kiss to my lips and everyone clapped and whooped…. Except for Finn… He looked extremely confused.

I wasn't sure why. We haven't been together for months and I know that he has dated and hooked up many times since we were together. I certainly could care less when he stood up from his seat and left the room. That was an issue for another time indeed.

**Review = Love/faster updates ;) **

***Sorry for all of the grammar mistakes... I just wanted to get this out there asap. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello! I did something completely out of my comfort zone two days ago... I. Went. On. A. Rollercoaster! It was really fun, scary... yes, but I totally enjoyed it. No loops yet, bc that would be too much for me. (I'm a bit of a whimp.) Anyway, I started a new story two hours ago... it is not for F.F. but just for pure fun : ) I'm so excited about it... OH! And... I totally thought there would be a new glee episode this week so I got into my PJs, got out the snacks, clicked on the TV, turned it to channel 11... THEN... Grilled Cheesus started playing and I was very sad. Bummer. At least Bones was on this week :) Okay, enough of my ranting and on with the story... **

**Disclaimer: Ok, here is the thing... If i owned Glee, Puckleberry would be the ultimate shipper, Finn would stop leading Rachel on/Rachel would kick Finn in the shin for doing so and move on, Puck would have sung "Tighten Up" by the Black Keys, and I would make a random guest apperance bc i can... Since none of those things have happened, I certainly do not own glee. **

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

"Don't worry about him, he'll simmer down." Puck said.

"I hope so…" I murmured, resting my head on Puck's shoulder.

"How is the ankle?" Quinn asked, gingerly sitting beside me. I was a bit confused. Although she was never nice, per say, she wasn't as horrible as Santana. She may have been a bitch, but she felt horrible about my injuries and begged for my forgiveness. Who would I be to say no?

"Not so bad. It throbs a bit, but the pain is really quite manageable." Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Girl, do you need your sista to get anything for you?" Mercedes asked, her hands resting on her hips.

"Actually, since it is already pretty late, could you order some pizza or something for dinner. I bet you all are hungry."

"Amen to that." Artie called from the corner.

"Sure, I'll go do that now." Mercedes walked out of the room, flipping open her bedazzled cell phone.

"Hey Rachel?" Brittany called from the corner, raising her hand high in the air.

"You don't have to raise your hand when you want to say something Brittany." The blonde lowered her arm then alleged, "I don't like seeing you so hurt so I brought you Mr. Teddy…" She retrieved a worn teddy bear from her bag and handed him to Rachel.

"He is my teddy bear. I've had him forevs. Whenever I am sick or injured or happy or surprised or sad or mad or usually confused, I hold him. Maybe he will make you all better," Brittany said childishly.

"Aw that's really sweet of you Britt, but I'm okay. I don't want you to miss him." I looked at the worn toy, one of its button eyes was missing and its fur was worn from multiple washings.

"I insist!" Brittany pushed the bear towards me again.

"Well thank you then." I picked it up and set it in my lap.

"Your welcome. Sooooo?" She looked at the bear and then back at me.

"So?" I asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you feel better?" I heard the Asians, Mike and Tina, chuckle quietly.

"Yes, I feel much better." Brittany grinned and clapped her hands.

What was I supposed to say? I still feel like shit because your best bud pushed me into a pool, threatening my life? Oh well, Brittany is a sweet girl… a little distant minded, but overall she was just trying to help me feel better.

"Pizza will be here in twenty minutes." Mercedes said walking into the bedroom.

"Thanks."

"Sure Rach." Mercedes took a seat at my desk chair. "Oh and Kurt just texted me. I told him what happened and he wanted to tell you to feel better soon."

"That's sweet of him. Tell Kurt I said thanks." This was weird having all these people care about me.

"Can we watch a movie or something?" Sam asked.

"Yes of course! How horrible am I? Yes, lets go down stairs… and I'll get you some drinks and snacks…"

"Whoa there Rach. We can go downstairs, but I don't want you running around. They came here to hang out with you, not to have you wait on them." Puck admonished.

"Fine. Everyone, feel free to help yourselves to anything in the kitchen…. There are sodas in the fridge."

We all headed downstairs, though it took me quite a long time. I made it to the door with my crutches when I heard Noah let out a breath of frustration.

"Want me to just pick you up? It would be _so _much faster." Noah asked.

"Noah! I'm fine. I need to get used to these anyway. I'm going back to school in two days." Puck rolled his eyes and a few seconds later a devious smile popped onto his lips.

"You know, your guests are waiting down there, so entirely bored. I bet they are just standing down there. Waiting…."

"Fine!" Rachel said exasperated. Puck picked me up and began carrying her downstairs. "I bet you just want to have your hands on me." Puck's mouth dropped open in shock. "I know I'm one hot Jew." My eyes danced with mirth. Puck chuckled wholeheartedly.

"You bet Babe!" Puck's laugh was infectious and I began to laugh myself. Soon we were both cackling for one another's laugh. When one of us would quite down, the other would laugh, starting a whole new round.

"What's going on over here?" Quinn asked. She took in the site in front of her. Puck had his back against the wall to keep from falling, I was being held bridal-style, and we were both laughing our asses off.

"Puck was, um, giving me a lift downstairs and, um, we were laughing…" I said, my face tinting bright pink.

"Uh-huh. Alrighty then. We were just wondering what movie to watch."

"No musicals or chick flicks…" Puck muttered, still red faced from laughing.

"How about 'Harry Potter?'" I suggested.

Quinn shrugged, "Sounds fine to me."

"Noah?" I asked.

"Sure. I could watch a little Harry vs. Voldy action."

"Okay, lets ask the others."

They all agree to watch "Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince."

Later that night, while everyone was absorbed in the movie with thick slices of cheesy pizza in their hands, I thought about what Santana did to me. Somehow, her pushing me into that pool brought me closer to everyone else. And for once in my life, I had friends.

**A/N:**

**1. I love Harry Potter and want to see Daniel Radcliffe's new broadway play.**

**2. Laughing is infectious. So as your goal today: make a person laugh!**

**3. Reviews make me post faster... so please review :)**

**CAREN67**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yo all, I want a pet Wombat! I seriously did not know they existed until this morning… Yeah… Now that I came to the subject, who has any great naïve "ooohhhh! That's what that meant" moments? For example, when I was younger I thought handicap parking spaces were there so that a person in a wheelchair could park their chair, get up, and walk into the store. Then it occurred to me that they couldn't walk in the first place…. Oops! If you have any stories like that, please tell them by reviewing! I would love to hear them!**

**Happy Easter, by the way! For those who gave up all sugars, desserts, sweets, sodas, etcetera, go crazy with the candy the big scary bunny brought you. I certainly will. Isn't it kind of weird that children must see a horribly massive rabbit and a weird fat man during holidays at a mall each year? I think so… **

**Anyway, enjoy reading! –Caren67**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

With my injured foot propped up on the fluffed pillows, I felt like a diva. I sighed and leaned back into the couch cushions. The smell of Italian food wafted through the house: The sweet scent of plump tomato sauce and the sharp smell of graded Parmesan.

Puck had insisted on making us dinner, I guess he wanted to show off his pro boyfriend skills. I smiled to myself. _Noah 'Puck' Puckerman is my boyfriend. _

My bones ached but the pain relievers were slowly taking the ebb of pain away. No matter the ache, I was hungry.

My stomach growled loudly and I patted it, pulling the throw blanket up over my shoulders.

The bubbling of boiling water, the clanking of pots, and Puck's soft humming filled the room.

I glanced at the array of Harry Potter movies spread out hazardly on my dark wood coffee table. Last night was amazing. The glee clubbers and I were bonding quickly and I had enjoyed a night of movies and (the girls) giggling at Mike Chang's suave dance moves. I had been truly wonderful to hang out with my team members. I almost felt like a normal teenager.

I loud beep erupted from my phone and I flipped it open swiftly, thinking it was my fathers finally calling.

"Hello?" Why was this? Why did people, myself obliviously included, answer the phone saying a greeting in question form? Odd isn't it…

"Er… Hi Rachel." Ok, not my gay fathers.

"Hi."

"So, um, Rachel."

I huffed, "Yes, Finn?"

"You're dating Puck now." Captain Oblivious much?

"Yes."

"Why? You know he just liked getting in girls' pants."

"Finn Hudson." I growled, "Do you really have the audacity to say that to me? My God. Are you jealous or something? We have not been together for 6 months!" (A/N: I know my timing isn't quite right, but I'm twisted the story up.)

"Well, don't you think its kind of random? Suddenly he is all into you and stuff…"

"Finn. Noah is an amazing, wonderfully kind human being. He has been a better friend than you have ever been, so frankly, I don't care about your opinion."

"Have you ever even hung out with him?" _What was the point of this conversation!_

"Yes, of course Finn. He is my best friend and now my boyfriend, get it? I'm hanging up now. Bye." I snapped my phone shut and chucked it at the other side of the couch.

Why did he even call? What is the point? We've been over for quite some time! I mean, really, I moved on, why can't he? He didn't have trouble breaking my heart.

"Who was that?" Puck questioned, walking into the room. He wore a white t-shirt, dark jeans, and was barefoot. Puck was leaning against the doorway, wiping his hands on the dishtowel and staring intently at me.

"Finn." I grumbled.

"What did the stupid bastard say? Want me to go find him?" Puck said tensely, rolling his shoulders and cracking his knuckles loudly.

"First off, no, do not find him. You know I don't appreciate violence. Secondly, he wanted to know why I was going out with you. He… said… um…"

Puck walked over to plopped onto the couch, wrapping his arm around me.

"What did he say Rach?"

I sighed loudly, "He said that you would only want to be with me to get into my pants." Puck's grip tightened and a growl rumbled in his chest.

"You know that's not true."

"Of course, I told him so too."

"Good." He nodded and Rachel pressed a kiss to his cheek. I bent down and lightly pressed his lips to hers.

They sat there in comfortable silence until Rachel said alarmingly, "Do you smell that? Noah!"

"Oh shit! The bread in the oven!" He yelled, running into the kitchen. I slowly made my way over to assist on my crutches. I peered into the kitchen from the doorway and smirked at the sight in front of me.

Puck was sitting on the floor, gloved in pink kitchen mittens, with a black baguette in his hand. He was staring intently at it as if it would return to its normal deliciously golden-crusted self.

I cleared my throat and he looked up.

"Imightofsortofruinedourbread." He mumbled.

I laughed at his incoherent words and scowl. I couldn't help myself.

"It's not funny!" Puck whined pathetically.

"Yeah, it really is." I snickered, sitting down on one of the bar stools. Pucks deep rich laugh rumbled and mixed with my higher tinkering giggle.

"So Master Chef. What is on the menu tonight?" Puck stood up and leaned over the island.

"Tonight." He clasped his hands in front of him comically and said in a commendable Italian accent. "I have a delicious savory marinara sauce served over angel hair noodles and grated cheese melted on top. Perfection I must add… I will also be serving charred bread and butter." He raised his hand in a flourish, showing off the blackened loaf and his pink gloves.

"I must say, that sounds delightful." I added playfully, "And those pink mittens are quite the style-trender!"

"Only real men can pull of pink babe," He winked. Puck tossed the cooled burnt bread in the trash and poured the steamy pasta in a strainer.

"Thanks for staying with me Puck. I'm sorry you missed school today."

"Eh, Mondays are totally lame and it wouldn't be fun without you anyway Rachel." I blushed and looked down at the counter, suddenly interesting the salt and peppershakers.

"Well, we will be back at school tomorrow." Puck nodded sadly at this and set down two bowl of pasta.

"Oh don't look so upset Puck! It is just school!"

"Exactly. School…" Puck seemed to visible cringe and he set out two forks and spoons.

"We are so different, yet so alike." I said, smiling at Puck. "Thank you for this dinner, it really looks amazing."

"Why thank you and you're so very welcome."

I grinned at swirled a bit of pasta on my fork and using my spoon to scoop it up. I moaned in delight. This was amazing.

"Babe you're killing me!"

"What… What did I do?"

"You are totally having food sex." I dropped my utilizes and started at Puck, my mouth agape and my eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me. You are having food sex. You know… when your groan while eating. My cooking is totally turning you on."

"Noah! That is completely inappropriate, don't you think? I was just enjoying this food. My goodness…" Puck barked in laughter and I blushed scarlet.

He continued laughing and I, gotten over my embarrassment by now, rolled my eyes and picked up my fork. I made eye contact with him and took a large bite, groaning in pleasure.

Much to my joy, Puck squirmed and looked at me in shock. I laughed in return.

"Berry, you are so hot."

"Well thank you for that statement, I appreciate your opinion." I chortled and hobbled over to set my empty plate in the sink. Puck stood behind me and wrapped his arm around me waist, pressing me against the counter. His chin rested on my shoulder and his hands reached out and took the plate from me. I turned on the water and squirted foamy dish soap onto the plate. Together we cleaned it off and I could feel him smile. His lips pressed against the nape of my neck.

I turned around, my back now pressed to the sink and I wrapped my arm around his neck. I pulled his head down gently to meet mine and we kissed softly.

I ran my tongue against his lips, asking for entrance. He complied and our tongues danced. I leaned my forehead to his and exhaled contently.

Puck looked me into the eyes, his bright green eyes blazing into mine. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and suddenly it all clicked. Noah Puckerman was truly the most important person in my life.

I leaned back and cradled his head in my hands, whispering, "I love you."

**A/N: Please pretty please review with a cherry on top! ;) Oh and don't forget to tell me your naive stories (Authors Note at the beginning of the chapter)**

**Much love, Caren67**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thank you for all of your naïve, childhood stories! I've immensely enjoyed reading then so thanks for sharing! Love this week's episode! I must say, 'Born This Way' by Miss. Lady Gaga has been stuck in my head since Tuesday. I thought it had an amazing theme. No promises, but I think I will write a one shot about it... ;) The next chapter is well underway, so yay! Enjoy. **_

**SLUSH**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_My fathers were coming home tomorrow, which was Wednesday. _

I looked into the mirror, a frown creasing my features. I ran a mahogany stained brush through me hair and stopped at a knot. I combed my fingers nimbly through it and brushed at it for a minute.

I finally convinced Puck to go home last night, to sleep in his own bed and spend time with his family.

It took minutes of long convincing, by the finally complied and promised to pick me up at 7:30 for school.

My clock read 6:45 now. It was my first day back at school since the pool accident and I was glad I only missed one day.

I gently took off the bandaging on my head and was dismayed to see the heaving bruising present. I rummaged hastily through my drawer for cover up and found a bottle of foundation. I brushed some on, but it merely turned the dark purples to a lighter shade. At least it was improvement.

I changed into jean shorts, since it would be easier with my cast and a light blue t-shirt. I had to admit, my weekend clothing that I usually wore were much more comfortable than my stiff animal sweaters I normally sported at school.

After slowly making my way down the steps of my home with my crutches snuggly beneath my arms, I opened the fridge in the kitchen.

I fastened myself a nice breakfast of a toasted blueberry bagel and a glass of orange juice.

While nibbling on my bagel I thought of how today would go. A slushy in the face, name calling, maybe a couple new crippled porno doodles… yes, high school was great.

I peered into my bag to make sure I had a spare set of clothes and swallowed the last bit of juice.

Groaning, I put my head in my hands. The day hasn't even started and I was already getting a headache that throbbed loudly at my temples.

I felt a hand on my back and jumped with a scream.

"Whoa, sorry Rach."

"No, it's fine Noah. I just didn't head you come in." I brushed the breadcrumbs into a pile and swept them onto my hand.

"You sure?"

"Of course." I hobbled over to trash and brushed them into the bin.

"Okay, we lets get ya to school. Oh and by the way, you look super sexy." Puck eyes my jean shorts and grinned wolfishly. He wrapped an arm around me and pick up my bag. I placed my crutches under my arms and slowly made my way to his truck.

When we arrived at school, the chaos began. I walked down the hall with Puck by my side. I was comforting to have him since so many people were now snickering and whispering around me.

Everything was _so _loud. It set my teeth on edge. The squeak of sneakers, the slamming of locker doors, the loud vicarious chatter… I wanted to just hit mute! The rest of the day I attempted to avoid the loud noises but it infiltrated this school and was my shadow.

Once at my school locker at lunch, I switched out my books and closed it gently. I had just finished eating and was waiting for Puck to meet me here.

"Yo Berry. I missed you yesterday, where have you been? Did you finally try to jump off a cliff?" Karofsky taunted, pointing to my bruised face and leg. I turned around and stared at him, trying to ignore his hurtful tone of voice.

"That is none of your concern and no I did not." I lifted my head and straightened my back.

"I was kind of hoping that you would be gone forever. We don't need hideous freaks like you at this school." Much to my dismay, tears spilled down my cheeks and I crossed my arms around myself.

"What is the deal Berry? Why do you keep coming back? We would all be better without you. I saw you with Puckerman by the way. You know he just wants to get in your pants. I don't understand that. I mean is he that desperate. I wouldn't let my junk dear your freakish parts." I cried silently and turned to walk away. I was then slushied by a giant grape slushy. I opened my locker again quickly and pulled out my clothing and limped to the restroom.

Once inside the safety of the empty restroom, I looked into the mirror. My bruised face was now covered in purple slushy. I dipped my face down to the sink and splashed away the corn syrup. I looked back up at my reflection and stared at myself. I was hideous. My nose was ugly, far to large for my face. My face was just plain. Worse than plain, revolting.

I curled my fingers into my palms and pushed my nails into my skin until I felt them bleed. I dropped to my knees and began to sob.

What did I do wrong! After a few minutes, I collected myself and stood up, leaning heavily on the sink.

The bright florescent light above me made my eyes water and the pounding in my ears to thunder around me.

I staggered to a toilet and emptied the contents of my stomach. I heard the bathroom door open and I tried to stifle the sounds of me gagging.

"Rachel?" I heard. I threw again and tried to breath normally.

"Oh my god Rachel." Quinn bent down beside me and propped me up against the wall. She went over to the sink and wet some paper towels, wringing them out in the basin.

"Puck ordered me in here after seeing the grape slushy trail from your locker to here." She wiped my face gently and pulled my hair into a bun with her hair tie.

"What happened?" She saw my change of clothes and pulled them out.

"Karofsky." I swallowed thickly and grimaced.

"Get changed. I have some mouth wash in my bag you can rinse out with." I pulled off my shirt and put on the spare one and did the same with my shorts.

I stood up and took the mouthwash from Quinn's outstretched hand.

"Thanks." I poured some in my mouth and swished the mint liquid in my mouth and spit it out.

"Of course."

Loud pounding sounded and I new it was Puck right away.

"Rachel! Rachel! I'm coming in!" Puck barge in and right when his eyes landed on me, he pulled me to his chest; one hand on my head and the other around my waist.

"Baby, are you okay." I shrugged and clutched the fabric of his shirt in my hand.

"She threw up and got slushied by Karofsky. Not in that order." Quinn informed, tucking her mouthwash back into her bag.

"God. I'll take care of Karofsky later." He growled. "Babe, do you feel sick? Why did you throw up?"

"Too much noise and the light is so bright." I squinted and stepped away.

"Did you take any of the medicine the doctor gave you?"

"I-I forgot…"

"God, okay, lets get you home. Quinn, can you tell the office and glee that Rachel wasn't feeling so hot?"

"Sure." The blonde nodded, "Feel better Rachel."

"Thanks." Quinn left closing the door behind her softly. Puck pulled me back to him and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Come on Rach. Let's get you home."

**Man! Do I just enjoy the drama or what! I'm sorry peeps, but something HAD to go down. I mean this was originally supposed to be a bullying message kind of story so I have to add more in there. And for people who are being bullied, know that even if you don't have someone to rescue you yet, stay strong. Life has a purpose. The next chapter is well under way. Wonderful. So I will attepmt to post in the next few days. If I don't, I am terribly sorry. What can I say, high school is a blast but uber busy. Have a great day everyone! -Caren67**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! 4 more reviews until 200! Wow! This is the most reviewed story of my archive of Fanfiction yet, so I an quite thrilled :D Happy dance, I am reviewing just about three days after the last one! Whoop whoop for dat ;) Okay, here it is. Happy reading, please review! ~Caren67**

**Disclaimer: Psssp... I do not own Glee. So sad.**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

The ride home was a silent one. Puck figured that it would make my pressing headache less intense.

I trudged into the kitchen and resting my head on my forearms.

"You really need remember to take your meds!"

"They make me feel funny." I mumbled into my arm.

I heard Puck milling about, the light clinking of glass, the sound of water, and the rattle of the pill bottle.

"Here, Rach. Open your hand up." I raised my head and opened my palm to him. He dropped the pills into them, and I swallowed them with glass he pressed into my other hand. I was about to pull my hands onto my lap, but Puck gently and silently tugged my wrist towards him.

He looked at my palm and traced the crescent cuts from my fingernails.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" He asked quietly. I shrugged and he reached out and with a knuckle, tilted my head to meet his eyes.

"Why Baby?"

"I don't know."

"Rachel, please. You can trust me. We are best friends and I'm your boyfriend. Please!"

"Karofsky said some things that really upset is all." I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady.

"What. Did. He. Say?" He ground out. I knew he wasn't upset with me but the asshole who slushied me.

"The usual. That I am a freak. That I am ugly. That I am unwanted." I lowered my eyes.

"Look at me Rachel! You are neither of those things! God I want you Rachel and I finally have you. Babe, you are not a freak, he is! And Rachel Berry, you are the most gorgeous, sexiest person I have ever set eyes on. I love Rachel. Please don't hurt yourself because of what one person said."

"But it isn't just one person!"

"Don't care about any of them, Babe. They are all idiots. Blind idiots. Jealous idiots. Rachel, you need to love yourself and not let anyone sway you not to." I nodded, my jaw tight.

"I'm sorry. I really should be stronger."

"Don't worry. I'm here. I'll lend you my strength, okay?" He wiped a tear from my face and smiled when I nodded.

"Now, are those 'funny feeling' meds kicking in yet?"

"Yeah. Maybe we should go back to school. At least for Glee." I suggested.

"You sure?"

"Yeah why not…"

"I suppose making it to Glee would be fine."

LATER THAT DAY

When I walked into the choir room, Quinn ran up to me.

"Are you okay? I thought you weren't coming in today."

"I'm much better, thanks. Pain meds are awesome," She nodded and pulled me to sit next to her. Puck took the other seat beside me.

Mr. Shuester walked into the choir room and began, "Hello everyone, how are we all today?" His eyes scanned everyone and landed on Rachel. "Good to have you back Rachel, I can give you the Spanish worksheet after this if you want."

"That would be great Mr. Shue."

"Whoa, what happened to your head.. and your ankle?" The curly hair teacher asked.

"Er… a pool accident." The room quickly got very tense. Santana who was sitting isolated in the corner with Finn was looking down at her lap guiltily.

"Sorry to hear that. Get better soon, we will figure out some numbers that allow you to be seated."

"Thank you Mr. Shuester. I appreciate it." He waved her off. "Lets start off with a duet today. Finn, Rachel?" I shook of Puck's concerned looks and limped to the stool in the middle of the room. Finn walked up behind me and rested his hand on the stool.

Mr. Shuester handed out the music sheets to Finn and I. Brad, the pianist, and the school's band came in and began playing.

**I cleared my throat and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. I sang.**

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,

Finally, I can see you crystal clear,  
Go ahead and sell me out and a I'll lay your ship bare,  
See how I'll leave with every piece of you,  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do,

There's a fire starting in my heart,  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark,

**Finn clumsily began tapping his foot, and sang.**  
The scars of your love remind me of us,  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
I can't help feeling,

**(A/N: Rachel sings in the parenthesis) **

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside of your hand,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
And you played it to the beat,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

**Anger built inside me, I began to belt the lyrics.**  
Baby, I have no story to be told,  
But I've heard one on you and I'm gonna make your head burn,  
Think of me in the depths of your despair,  
Make a home down there as mine sure won't be shared,

**Finn's eyes bored into mine and I looked away angry. **

The scars of your love remind me of us,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
The scars of your love, they leave me breathless,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
I can't help feeling,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),

And you played it to the beat,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

Could have had it all,  
Rolling in the deep,  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
But you played it with a beating,

Throw your soul through every open door,  
Count your blessings to find what you look for,  
Turn my sorrow into treasured gold,  
You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you've sown,

(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
We could have had it all,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
It all, it all, it all,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

We could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
And you played it to the beat,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),

Could have had it all,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),  
Rolling in the deep,  
(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep),  
You had my heart inside of your hands,  
(You're gonna wish you never had met me),

But you played it,  
You played it,  
You played it,  
You played it to the beat.

When the song ended, Puck came over and put an arm around me, helping me back to my seat. He whispered loving words of encouragement and praise.

I was so glad he was here right now. That song really made me want to have a diva storm out just to show how irritated I was with Finn. I knew Finn picked this song the moment the first lyrics were sung.

How could he have the audacity to sing about what we had! I mean we broke up and now I was with someone else. Can't he just move on like have? I mean the lyrics were talking about the love we could have almost had. That's confusing wasn't it? I mean we are done. And he knew that!

"That was great guys! Lots of emotion, so perfect. Be careful about those death glares Rachel, we don't want to scare off those have come to watch us." He chuckled and said, "We have like," He looked at his watch, "Forty minutes left, so lets work on pitch." The rest of Glee went smoothly, as long as I avoided Finn's stares.

As well walked out of the high school, Santana called out, "Rachel!" I turned around slowly; ready to be slandered yet again.

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute." I nodded and Puck tightened his hold on me. "Can we, uh, talk in private?"

"No way Santana!" Puck yelled. I put my arm on Puck and said, "We will stand in seeing distance, okay?" He nodded reluctantly looking to torn it was if he was feeding me to the sharks, might has well been….

Santana and I walked out to the front of the library and I crossed my arms around myself rightly.

"Rachel. I need you to know I never meant for you to get hurt."

"Yes you did. Maybe not physically, but mentally you wanted to slaughter me." I said testily.

"I know and I am saying sorry. I am the biggest bitch in world, you know, I know it. I just can't live with this guilt."

"So you came to apologize to save yourself from a guilt trip? God Santana. Can't you just be human for once? Did you ever think about how everything you said to me and about me has made me feel? You ruined high school for me. Dammit Santana." I was so angry and frustrated. I pointed a finger in her face. "Not only did you split my freaking head open and cause a broken ankle, but you also made my reputation at this school. Normally I wouldn't care how people think of me, but if they hate me so much that I have to live in fear of public humiliation, then… you have a lot more to apologize for."

Santana was crying, real sobs, which surprised me to no end. Maybe she did have a heart.

"'I… am… soooo… sorry…!" She said between sobs. "I just wanted to get myself to the top. I didn't care who I had to bring down…. I-I thought you were always an easy target because you are so brave and talented. I-I-I" she stuttered, sobs stopping her from carrying on.

The next thing I did, I will always look back on in wonder.

I took the Latino in my arms and said, "It's okay. I understand. We are teammates and we need to at least have some form of a peace treaty."

"R-really?"

"Yeah. I'm not saying we are going to be friend. No, I don't know if I can ever really forgive you for the hell you put me through, but we can at least act civil. That means NO pornographic doodles, no bitchy attitude, no ordering people to slushy me. In fact go tell meat-brained Karofsky to get a life and stop picking on me." Santana looked at me, absorbing it all and nodded.

"Thank you Rachel." I nodded and walked away. Not turning back to see Santana wiping the smeared makeup off her face and the small genuine smile lighting up her face.

I felt better than I had in a long time. Probably better than when 9th grade started. I just faced my greatest enemy.

Puck and I were sitting in the living room with my homework spread out infront of me and Thai takeout cartons around us. Puck stuffed noodles in his mouth and mumbled, "Rafel." I raised an eyebrow and giggled. He swallowed his food hastily and said, "Rachel, your dads are coming tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, I actually just got a text." I waved my phone. "I say, _star, me and daddy will be home around 8 tomorrow morning. Can't wait to see you. Xoxo." _I chucked my phone on the couch, "Gosh, they are so fake! Everything in said with such 'sincere love.' Yet, if they loved me so much, wouldn't they be around more often!" Puck took me hand in his and rubbed it gently.

"They were always here for me, you know." I said softly, lowering my tone. "They came to every dance recital and piano lesson. Now they aren't here for anything. All I have ever wanted was to be there perfect daughter. I don't know if they are disappointed with me or what…" I stared blankly at my Spanish worksheet, not ever reading the words.

"They aren't Rachel! How could they? You have wonderful grades and amazing talent, what more could they ask for?"

"They want their daughter to be popular, with tons of friends. They always tell me 'have some friend Star. Socialize a little.' Noah, I try to be social. I really do! But I always feel left out. Like I am missing something. What am I doing wrong? I try so hard to make friends."

"You know what Rachel. You are perfect. You are just mature for your age, you strive to reach your goals. Think about this way. You will be on Broadway because you worked so hard, and the social clicky bitches will be working as a fry cook. Lonely as hell." I nodded.

"Yes. I suppose you are right."

"I always am Babe." I grinned and the goofy smile on Puck's lips. "Here, eat some noodles. They are the bomb." I laughed heartily and grabbed the carton from Pucks outstretched hand.

Maybe he was right. Maybe I just needed to work for the future. I was mature for my age, but I need to love myself for who I am now. At least I had Glee to help me along.

**Well, what do you think? I'm so very sorry for all of the spelling errors. I didn't have much time to edit. Yeah... so anyway please pretty please review! They make my day, heck some make my week! Lol, I hope you enjoyed this. Tune in next chapter for parental drama! ~Caren67**

**P.S.: the song is called "Rolling In The Deep" by the lovely Ms. Adele ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the horribly long wait! We have been having state testing these last few weeks and I have been insanely busy. On the bright side Today, May 21, is my birthday! Whoop whoop! I am now 15 years old! This is my gift to you :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER 19**

I pulled my hair over my shoulder and began brushing it gently. My fingers took the hair into three pieces and I braided it tightly.

"So what's the plan for today, Rach?" Noah asked.

I looked over at him and smiled. He was lying on my bed with his hands behind his head.

"Well, my dads are supposed to be back today."

"Did they say what time?"

"Yeah, around noon." I gently tore off my bandages and winced at the still gruesome cut on my head. It was definitely healing, but it was a gross shade of blues and yellows. I pulled some bandages out and pressed it to my forehead.

"Sounds good. That's in…." He clicked his phone and the screen lit up brightly, "30 minutes."

I nodded and flopped onto the bed, next to Noah.

"You know what?"

"What?" I laughed.

"You're pretty awesome." I giggled at his tone of seriousness. "I'm not kidding!"

"Well thank you. You're not so bad yourself." Noah chuckled and pulled me near him. I flipped over on top of his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I am so proud of you Rach. You stood up to Santana and I think you were amazing."

"I love you, Noah."

"Love you too." I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and ran my hands over his shaven head.

Noah was peppering my face with kisses when we heard the door open loudly. I jumped up and held in a string of profanity as pain spiked through my ankle.

"Babe, are you alright?" Puck asked, walking over to me.

"Yeah, just… that kind of hurt."

"Well, you would think so!" He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked slowly down the steps.

"Star!" I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"I'm coming!" I looked up at Puck and he squeezed my shoulder. I walked into the living room with Puck's hand in mine.

"Darling!" My dad called in excitement and pulled me into a hug. "My, my what a ghastly injury. I do hope there is no scarring." I touch my head self-consciously. "And who my Rachel, is this fine fellow."

"Dad, this is Noah Puckerman, my best friend and boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Berry." Puck stepped forward and shook my father's hand.

"Please, call me Hiram. My partner, Leroy, is grabbing the bags from the taxi." Hiram grinned and readjusted his thick-framed glasses.

Leroy walked in suddenly, his arms full of suitcases.

"Oh Leroy! Star has a boyfriend!" The man squealed in excitement.

"Does she now? Let me see him." Puck stepped over to the man and pulled out his hand. Leroy shook it firmly and frowned.

"Mr. Puckerman, eh? You dated our daughter before, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Well let's hope you don't screw up." Puck swallowed thickly.

"That is not my intention."

"Fine to hear." He nodded and picked up the luggage once again, carrying them upstairs.

"Don't worry about him. He is always like that." I whispered to Puck.

"Well, I'm going to make some lunch. You two play safe." Hiram skipped off and Puck raised an eyebrow at me in shock.

"Yeah, sorry, my parents are sort of insane and complete opposites."

"There is nothing to be sorry about." We took a seat on the couch and Noah pulled a blanket over me. I figured it and took a deep breath to prevent tears from forming.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Noah asked, leaning in.

"They always do this." I ground out, my teeth clamped together. "They… they always act like everything is completely fine. Noah, it's not fine. They haven't been home in _weeks. _They will act like they are the most wonderful parents in the world when they are home and then… then they will leave."

"I think you should tell them, Rachel. My dad left my mom, my sister, and I. I wish… I really wish that I could see him, just to tell him that I hated what he did to us. I hated how he broke my family apart. You need to tell them, Rach." I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. Puck leaned over and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"I will."

"You should now."

"I… I can't!"

"Babe, I don't want to rush you, but you need to tell them. I wish I had the chance. You do." My heart cracked a little bit for him and I nodded solemnly.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I'm ready." Puck kissed me on the cheek and I stood up.

"Do you want me to be there?"

"No, sorry, but I need to do this alone."

"Okay. I'll be right here."

"Thank you." I whispered and limped into the kitchen.

"Darling! Just in time! Would you like sliced tomato in your salad or cherry tomatoes?" He held up two bright red tomatoes and smiled cheekily at me. That smile, that was so fake. It set me off the edge.

I slapped the counter with my bare hands loudly. A resounding boom echoed through the room.

"Enough! Get Dad down here. We need to talk." With wide eyes Hiram ran up the stair to retrieve his partner.

"What ever is the matter Darling?" My father asked.

"I am done with this. Where were you these last few weeks?"

"On a business trip."

"Oh really? Why would you go together? You both have completely different occupations. You're a doctor and you're a lawyer. Why? Why did you both go and leave me here, alone?"

"Rachel, you father had a tough case, he needed someone there with him."

"What about me? I didn't need anyone to look after me?"

"You are a very mature child."

"But I'm still young! I need parent. I need a father who will be there for me! God, why didn't you come to the hospital when I was in there! Weren't you worried?" I pointed into their faces, my breath short.

"Of course, but your little friend said you would be fine. Why leave if you were going to be okay?"

"I don't know, maybe because I was hurt enough to be admitted into a hospital. Do you even know why?"

"You fell?"

"No. I was bullied so intensely that a girl shoved me into a pool and I cracked my head open. I even broke my ankle." I pointed to my foot, which was wrapped in a hard cast.

The cast was covered in little color-marker messages from the glee kids such as:

_Feel better!_

_This look is stylish for you! ;)_

_Get well soon!_

"My God, Star! You should have said something sooner!"

"Would you have come?" They remained silent and I felt bile rising in my throat.

"That's not fair, Rachel."

"Really? Why-why not?" Sobs came forth and I crouch down, unable to hold myself up.

"Rachel." Puck whispered, walking towards me swiftly. "What did you do?" Puck yelled from his crouched position beside me.

"Nothing." Hiram mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Sir, I know I may be out of line, but yo

u need to be there for your daughter. She needs parents."

"We were only gone for a couple weeks!"

"A couple weeks! Listen to yourselves, she deserves better than this."

"I know! I know!" My fathers hovered over me.

"Darling, we will try harder. We are so very sorry."

I looked up at the faces of my fathers. Their faces were crumbled in concern and they looked relatively sincere. What could I do? I had to give them another chance. They are family after all.

"It's fine. I am just going to go upstairs now." I said calmly, knowing I did the right thing when my parents smiled proudly at me. They were my parents; I had to give them another try. I had no other options.

Puck took my hand in his and we walked upstairs; away from the ruins of the once 'perfect family.'

**Velllll... Thoughts? Please review! Did I mention how AMAZING the last Bones episode was? I was flippin' fantastic. Anywho, please review, it's my bday ;) Have a wonderful weekend everyone! -Caren67 xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I had a wonderful birthday, so thank you for all the birthday wishes! Okay, I know you may be confused... I really didn't like where the story was going for chapter 20, so I rewrote it! please read this chapter for there is a change in the plot line!**** Oh and I will finally have summer in 3 weeks! Yay! But in the present time, I will be studying... So, I will try to update soon... but finals... yuck. (*Face palm*) - Caren67**

**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO TRIDENTLAYERS for being my wonderful beta! Thank you so much! ****Also, thank you to everyone who emailed me and reviewed offering to be my beta. I will definately email you over the summer for future stories! 3 Thanks! -Caren67**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

**SLUSH**

**CHAPTER TWENTY:**  
Three days passed since my outburst at my fathers. Ever since, they have tried to make up for it by being there for me day and night. They decided to take a week off from work to spend time with me and they even cancelled a "business trip" that was scheduled for next month.  
I rolled out of bed, awakened by the beeping of my phone. Yawning deeply, I picked up my cell and read the text.  
Would u like 2 go to the movies w/ Britt and me today? –Quinn  
I smiled down at the text and me I felt happiness bloom in my stomach. These girls, I didn't trust before were truly sorry. They wanted to be friends. The movies sounded like a wonderful place to start.  
Then again, my fathers were attempting to rebuild a relationship with me and I shouldn't leave them….I glanced down at my phone again…there was still the rest of the week. A couple hours with my friends would be a positive thing.  
I quickly replied.  
R: Sounds great. What time?  
Q: Well, there is a showing of Bridesmaids at 12:30. I'll pick you up 12. ;)  
R: Kk, Can't wait!  
I pocketed the phone and smiled happily.  
After a shower and a fragile conversational-wise breakfast with my fathers, I hopped into Quinn's car and was immediately hugged by Brittany.  
"Hey Rachel! I'm so happy you could make it." Quinn smiled warmly and then drove off towards the theaters.  
"Me too. I heard this movie was supposed to be hilarious."  
"Yeah, but the thing I don't get is why there are maids for brides. I mean yeah, the wedding day is super special, but why do you need someone cleaning your clothes and opening doors?" Brittany asked, thoroughly confounded.  
Quinn and I smiled at each other and began to explain what a bridesmaid was. After the movie, we went to lunch at a little café by the theater. I jabbed the ice cubes in my water with a straw and listened to Brittany chat about her cat before Quinn started on about something.  
"So I was thinking we could all go to my Aunt's house on Indian Lake. It's a few hours from Lima…We could carpool, all of us Glee kids. I think it would be really fun. We don't have to invite Santana though, and...Finn. I mean I know it's really awkward between you two now." Quinn glanced down.  
"That sounds like a great idea. Don't worry about Santana. We talked and settled a compromise. We will attempt to be somewhat civil towards each other. Though I did tell her we weren't going to be friends right away…"  
"Understood." Quinn said, nodding vigorously.  
"I still can't believe Sanny would hurt you," Brittany said tearfully.  
"Please don't get in a fight with her. I mean you two are best friends, I don't want my fight with Santana to get between that."  
Brittany shrugged and said, "I banned lady kisses for two months. I don't like that she was mean to you Rachy. You are my friend too!"  
"Thank Britt." Brittany smiled and began coloring her a picture of the sun on her children's menu.  
"And what about… Finn?" Quinn prompted, taking a gulp of her lemonade.  
"I think its fine. We are both team captains for the Glee club; therefore we should act in a mature manner towards one another."  
"Alright. Summer is in about two weeks, we should go then!"  
"Can we feed the duckies there? I bet bit William the Duck misses me from when we went in 5th grade." Rachel hoped Brittany wouldn't be too disappointed when she didn't see her friend duck. That was years ago!  
"Sure, Britt."  
"Yay!" She clapped her hands excitedly and continued coloring her picture.  
"Why don't you send a chain text now so we can see who can come." Rachel suggested, buttering a piece of bread.  
"I'm on it." Quinn sent a mass text and almost immediately got replies.  
Later that night, Rachel was finishing up homework with a smile on her face.  
It was wonderful being on the path for building friendships. Sometimes it was awkward, sometimes it was scary, but mostly it was exhilarating. Being able to share yourself with someone was fantastic and Rachel couldn't wait to continue down the road.

**Sorry for the shortness and that it was mostly filler. I wanted to build on Rachel's relationship with other people besides lovely Puck. And… I really wanted to put something up. Anyway, thanks again to my beta, Trident Layers! By the way, I already started a new one story, so when this one is done, I promise many more to come! (Probably with less Santana and Rachel-dads bashing) Anyway, please review! ;)**

**With much love,**

**Caren67**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait! Summer is finally here! :) I've been writing a ton lately and have the next few chapters pre-written, yay! Big thanks to my new Beta, SouthernYankee! You're the best! Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**SLUSH**

** CHAPTER 21**

The plan to visit Indian Lake was set and rolling. So far Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Quinn, Mercedes, Puck, and Rachel were set to go. The only ones that had not responded were Santana, Finn, and Kurt.

Mercedes had called Kurt up and he was thrilled about the plan, but had to beg his dad first. He was pretty much a yes for attending the glee trip.

Rachel's dads of course allowed her to go, insisting on paying for gas as well. They were truly trying to make up for lost time.

Rachel sat on her bed with Puck's arms wrapped around her. They were watching "Funny Girl" and Puck was singing a silly rendition of "Don't Rain on My Parade."

Puck pulled Rachel closer to him and kissed her passionately. Puck pulled away softly and took Rachel's head in his hands. He stared at her lovingly and peppered her face with soft kisses.

"Sexy." Kiss on the forehead. "Hot." Kiss on the cheek. "Beautiful." Kiss on the nose. "Stunningly gorgeous." He kissed Rachel on the lips and ran a hand through her thick hair.

"Rachel, you are so stunning." Rachel blushed brightly and hugged him tightly.

"And you. Handsome, chivalrous, gregarious, charming… sexy..." Rachel giggled and pressed her lips to his in a bruising kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Noah."

The couple smiled and snuggled closer together, watching the rest of the musical. Near the ending credits Rachel's phone rang loudly and she flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hi- Hey, Rachel. It's Santana."

"Hello…"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." Rachel leaned up against the headboard of the bed.

"I was wondering if you would mind… if I went to the lake with you and glee."

"Of course I don't mind, Santana." Puck's jaw dropped and he mouthed "SANTANA" with a frown. I shrugged.

"Okay, thank you, Rachel. I really want us to get along, maybe we can hang out a little at the lake?"

"Yeah, I suppose that would be good. We are, after all, going to be team mates for a while."

"Of course. Thanks again, Rachel. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Goodbye, Santana."

"Bye."

Rachel tossed her phone on the blankets and smiled up at her boyfriend.

"What did she want?"

"She was asking for my permission to go to the lake."

"Really?"

"Yeah… It was kind of a nice conversation though. I mean she really wants forgiveness. What kind of person would I be to not allow her to try?"

"You such a good person, Berry."

"Thanks, Puckerman." Rachel laughed and pecked him on the lips.

**WEEKS LATER**

With summer's arrival, the trip to Indian Lake was beginning. Glee clubbers began arriving in front of Quinn's house, ready to drive to the lake house.

The rolling of suitcases got everyone's attention.

"The diva has arrived!" Kurt Hummel announced, pulling along a multitude of pink suitcases, bulging from its contents inside.

"Hey, Beyonce. What's with the luggage? Are you moving?" Puck asked, pulling Kurt over for a bro-high-five. Kurt awkwardly slapped hands with the guys of the Glee club, and then insisted that someone help load the bags.

"I like your suitcases Kurt. They are all pink and sparkly. Almost the same color as my unicorn at home." Kurt cocked his head to the side.

"Thanks, Britt." Brittany nodded happily and skipped off to chat with Tina about her hair purple highlights.

"Hey, Kurt!" Rachel walked over. Her cast had finally been removed, now she had on a heavy walking brace.

"Rachel!" Kurt hugged Rachel tightly.

"How have you been?"

"Wonderful. My boyfriend, Blaine, makes everyday fabulous. Also, the Warblers are all amazing."

"I'm so happy to hear that!" Rachel smiled.

"I've missed you, Rachel. This trip should be a blast." Kurt squeezed Rachel's shoulder and walked off to talk with Mercedes.

"Everyone!" Quinn yelled, gathering everyone's attention. "I have car arrangements!" Everyone gathered around her and she read off the list.

"In my car, I'll be taking Brittany, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt. Mike is driving Tina, Artie, and Lauren. Puck, you only have your three-seat truck right?"

"Yeah, you guys can throw any luggage in the trunk. I have plenty of room." Everyone nodded.

"Keep your cell phones on! If we get hungry, need gas or something, we can pull over, but inform all the other drivers first! The lake is 8 hours away. Since its only 10 AM right now, we can get there tonight," Quinn announced.

Everyone piled into their cars and began to drive off. Puck was driving in the back of the line and as they pulled down the street, they passed the one and only Finn Hudson.

"Pull over real quick!" Finn yelled from the sidewalk, the tires squeaked bringing the truck to a halt.

"Hey guys, I'm glad you saw me. Sorry I was late." Finn threw his bag in the trunk and slid in next to Rachel.

"You're coming?"

"Yeah… I like just literally texted Quinn."

"Um… okay." Finn nodded, pulling in his earphones, blasting music.

"Rach, can you call Quinn and ask her if there is room in her car?"

"Sure," Rachel mumbled, ignoring Finn, who sat, head rocking beside her.

Rachel hung up the phone in frustration.

"All of the other cars are full," Rachel bit out.

Puck's knuckles were white from his tight grip.

"He's acting like we are totally cool…" Rachel whispered, leaning close to Puck.

"What can we do? Kick him out?" He smiled at the idea.

"No! We have to attempt to act civil towards one another."

"Yeah, mature la- ti-da."

"I find this really weird that we are talking about him, right next to him."

"The boy's oblivious once he cranks up his AC-DC."

"Ah..."

Most of the car ride was spent with no talking. Just listening to music, rattling from the radio.

After many hours of uncomfortable silence, at least for Rachel and Puck, all the glee cars parked in front of a diner.

Puck took Rachel's hand, and they hopped out quickly, abandoning the other passenger as soon as possible.

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I wrote this chapter on an airplane to New York! Yay! Airplanes are great places to write. I saw the play "How to succeed" staring the one and only Daniel Radcliffe. It was amazing! What else to share…. Oh! I tried out for the musical "Bye Bye Birdie!" I had to sing and all and I got the part! I really don't know what my part is, but I'm in the play! :D **

***Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! You guys are the best**

***Big shout out to my beta SouthernYankee, you rock!**

***Major typo in the last chapter! Sam is on the trip too! Sorry buddy! Lauren isn't in this story, lo siento! She might be in the next one.**

***Well, I won't keep you waiting. Here is chapter 22 of Slush. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Slush**

**Chapter 22**

Puck smiled down at the heaping plate of fries and burger. He took a monstrous bite of the overflowing burgers and smiled at Rachel, cheeks full. Rachel wrinkled her nose in disgust and continued eating her salad. She popped a cherry tomato in her mouth and winked at Puck.

"You two are seriously gag worthy," Mercedes commented taking a sip of soda. Sam nodded beside her, popping a fry in his mouth.

"I second that. I think you two are more adorable than Mike and me... The Asians," Tina laughed, resting her head on Mike's shoulder.

"Oh I wouldn't go that far!" Rachel laughed.

The table erupted into debate on whom the most gag-worthy couple in glee was.

Everyone was enjoying the fun conversation except Finn. He was leaning back, jaw tensed.

"I think this whole thing between Rachel and Puck is just plain weird. I mean who knows what Puck is doing to you, Rachel. I mean he is called "the sex shark."

Soda burst from Quinn's lips and she covered her mouth.

"Finn!"

"What?" He grumbled.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Finn, you're an asshole." Everyone turned to look at Santana, who had just snarled to Finn.

"Thanks." Rachel mouthed to the Latina.

"God, why do you guys hate me so much?" Finn yelled.

"Because you're an idiot and you don't think about what comes out of your mouth!"

"Sorry." After a few minutes of tense eating Finn spoke up again.

"I didn't mean to. Sorry Rachel. Puck."

"It's okay. I mean we are weird…" Rachel giggled and looked up at Puck, "but we are also completely badass. Could you try to make the vacation at least somewhat pleasant? I really would like to enjoy my time this week."

"Yeah, whatever."

Puck leaned over to Mike and whispered, "The guy is seriously going to get his ass kicked. He is a serious bastard."

"Hey, if he were talking about me and Tina, I would be kicking his ass. How aren't you?"

"One, Rachel hates violence. I would be shunned upon for the rest of the trip if I did hurt him. Second, My title was "Sex Shark." So, I can't blame him there."

"Was?"

"Yeah, was."

Mike's eyebrows raised and he leaned back in his chair, tossing his napkin over his plate.

"Well I'm outright stuffed," Kurt chimed, elbows resting on the table.

"I'll go get the check to split," Mercedes said, getting up.

With the meal paid and their stomachs full, the glee kids piled into their cars.

Luckily Brittany offered to switch spots with Finn, so Puck and Rachel didn't have to sit through another extremely awkward drive.

Rachel decided to pull out her Spring Awakening CD, much to Puck's dismay.

(A/N: Mama Who Bore Me: Spring Awakening)Mama who bore me

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so sad_

**Rachel belted out the lyrics.**

_Mama the weeping_

_Mama the angel_

_No sleep in heaven _

_Or Bethlehem_

**She was quite surprised when Brittany began singing, knowing all the lyrics as well.**

_So pray that one day_

_Christ will come a calling_

_They light a candle _

_And hope that it glows_

_And some just lie there crying_

_For him to come and find them_

_And when he does that don't know how to go_

**The two girls finished the song together, smiling.**

_Mama who bore me_

_Mama who gave me_

_No way to handle things_

_Who made me so bad_

_Mama the weeping_

_Mama the angels _

_No sleep in heaven _

_Or Bethlehem_

"Wow Britt! I didn't know you liked "Spring Awakening!"

"Yep, I watched for the first time in dance class actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they wanted us to incorporate some contemporary moves into a dance we were working on."

"Awesome!"

Brittany shrugged and laid back against the seat, she closed her eyes, content to sleep.

Many minutes passed with all of them enjoying the silence. Rachel hummed the lyrics of the songs and Puck focused on driving down the long road.

"Hey," Puck nudged Rachel.

"Well…. Hello?"

"Do you want to have a little camp fire with me when we get there?"

"It will be eleven at night!"

"So?" He nudged her shoulder, "What do you say?"

"I don't know! It will be cold and I'll be tired."

"Enough excuses!"

"Noah!"

"Come on, we can make a little bit of smores and hang out…"

"We'll see!" Rachel said and took Puck's hand in hers.

The rest of the trip went on without a hitch.

All of the glee cars parked in front of a log cabin. Everyone stumbled out of their vehicles to stretch their legs.

"Welcome everyone to my Aunt's cabin. We have it to ourselves… There is bedding in the hall cabinets…" Quinn said, pulling her suitcase next to her.

Everyone ambled inside and claimed their sleeping arrangements. Puck ran ahead to grab a room for Rachel and him. They were pleased about their spacious room with a beautiful view of the lake.

"Nice choice," Rachel giggled, looking at Puck who was spread out on the large mattress, arms folded behind his head.

"It's all ours, baby," he winked.

Rachel walked over and lay down next to him. He pulled her on top of him and she lay between his legs.

His eyes flickered to her lips and she glanced at his as well. She leaned down with a smiled and pulled him in for a deep, bruising kiss.

He pulled her closer, his hands firmly holding her curving hips.

Rachel ran her fingers over his Mohawk and kissed his neck. Puck peppered her skin with kisses. His lips meeting every piece of exposed skin.

Rachel mewed softly and giggled lightly.

"No smores?" She asked innocently looking in his hazel eyes.

"Fuck smores baby, you're much hotter than them."

"Oh please, not with the lines again."

"I'm just trying to set a mood."

Rachel pressed her fingertips to his mouth and whispered, "Usually I'm the one to talk but right now, let's just be quiet."

"Mmk…" He said, kissing her again.

They smiled up at one another, love filled in their eyes. They were about to go in for another kiss when a knock sounded.

**Reviews = Quicker Updates ;) *Wink***


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey Everybody! I wrote this chapter flying back home from NY! I loved New York. It was fabulous! "How to succeed" was such an amazing play. I got Daniel's autograph so I'm hyped! I completely recommend seeing this play if you can because it was phenomenal.**

***Thanks to my beta: SouthernYankee**

**-All right, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Slush**

**Chapter 23**

"Hey guys!" Mike popped his head in the doorway. "Oh, sorry to interrupt." The teenager backed up slowly, his cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"Mike! Come back in here!" Rachel called, sitting up she left an uncomfortable and grumpy Puck still lying on his back.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"What's up?"

"Oh… yeah… okay, so the glee clubbers were wondering if you guys wanted to go for a swim."

"Sounds like fun!" Rachel exclaimed, smiling.

"Rachel, babe, you did just get your cast taken off…"

"Yeah, but it feels fine right now! I'll just take it easy."

"Alright, baby."

Rachel turned to face the Asian and said, "We will be right down."

"Kay, don't be long." Mike winked and shut the door behind him.

Rachel giggled and lay back down on top of Puck. His hands roamed under her shirt, brushing her back.

"Noah?"

"Mhm?" He asked dreamily, his hands roaming her stomach.

"You're my best friend."

"You're mine!" He pressed a kiss to my neck.

"You're kinda my special friend. You're my boyfriend and best friend… Therefore…"

Puck cut Rachel off with a smoldering kiss.

After a few minutes of intense making out, Noah leaned back.

"They are probably waiting for us."

"Yeah, probably." Rachel got up and opened her bag. "I'll be right back." She went into the restroom and Puck changed into his swim trunks.

Rachel pulled off her top and pants and put on her lavender bikini. She crumpled her clothes into a ball and walked into the room. He was kneeling by his bag pulling out a swim towel.

"Hey babe," he said not looking up.

"Hi. Could you tie this back string for me?" She asked standing before him.

He lifted his eyes up to her body and his mouth dropped. He stood up hastily and wiped his hands on his swim shorts.

"S-Sure," he stuttered.

This bikini covered less than her last swim suit at the previous swim party.

With nimble fingers he tied the string into a bow.

"Thanks."

Rachel thought he would step back but instead he steps closer with his head leaning nearer. He pressed his lips to her neck and wrapped his arms around her torso. With her back pressed to his chest, she lifted her arms around the back of his neck.

"Baby, you're killing me here. You are so beautiful."

"You're not so bad looking yourself," she attempted to keep a straight face but ended up laughing lightly. "Come on, let's go." She led the way downstairs and through the front door to the lake.

Crickets chirped loudly and the buzzing of insects surrounded them. Fireflies lit up the darkened sky as they went to the end of the wooden dock.

"Jump in!" Santana yelled, splashing water into Sam's face.

Rachel promptly kneeled down and put her hand in the water, swirling its glassy surface.

"It's cold!" She whined, backing away from the edge.

"No it isn't! You just need to swim a little to get used to it," Kurt said, paddling by on a raft.

Puck swooped her up in bridal style and inched toward the water.

"Don't you dare!" she pointed a finger in Puck's face.

"Come on babe! We have to get in at some point!" He jumped in and she screamed tightening her grip.

With a splash, they finally resurfaced.

"Noah Elias Puckerman! How dare you!" She splashed him and he made a face of being outraged. Rachel giggled and breast-stroked over to Quinn who was summoning her over.

"Hey, girl."

"Hiya!"

"What took you so long?" Quinn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing."

Quinn just stared at her.

And stared.

"Fine! Just stop looking at me, you're creeping me out."

Quinn laughed loudly and prodded for her to continue.

"Well come on then." Rachel beckoned. The girls swam a distance from the rest of the group and Brittany hurried over.

"Spill the coleslaw."

"Britt, I think you mean beans."

The blonde waved her off.

"Ok, fine. We just made out."

"That's it?" Quinn prodded.

"Well, I mean there was a little under the shirt action."

"Under the shirt action? Like bra or no bra?"

"Woah! You really want the graphic details don't you!"

"Of course," Brittany said in all seriousness. Rachel looked over to Quinn who just nodded.

"Yeah, I mean we've done both."

"What about down there?"

"Jesus. You really want all these details!"

"B, would we really ask if we didn't want them?"

"I guess not…" Rachel said, still unsure.

"Continue."

"Um, okay… girl talk…" she mumbled. "We have… you know… gone down there."

"Honey, you can say it out right. We won't judge!"

"Ah, so you touched Puck's balls." Brittany said.

"Britt! Really! I don't feel comfortable about this conversation."

"It's okay Rachel. We understand. I know that you probably have never had girl talk, so don't stress out. We are here for you to talk out whatever." Rachel nodded, leaning back into the black, shining water.

After a few moments Rachel said, "Thanks. There is something I want to talk about."

"Go for it." Quinn said.

"Well, I'm still a virgin and Noah is obviously not. I don't want to be looked down for not having sex with him. I really like him."

"Does he pressure you?"

"Of course not. But all those other girls…"

"Rachel, don't compare yourself to those other girls… me included," Referring, of course, to last year's Babygate.

"I don't usually, but lately… I don't know. Our making out has been more intense. I just think he wants more."

"Of course he does. He's a guy," Brittany piped. "But you're special to him, Rach."

"It's true, Rachel. Noah has never liked a girl like how he loves you. If you're not ready, you're not ready. He will understand that."

"You think?"

"Of course. You really should talk to him about that."

"I think I will. Thank you guys. This talk really means a lot to me."

"Even if I had to stare you down to talk to you?"

"Even so." Rachel laughed, submerging her head underwater.

"Come on, let's go back to the group," Brittany said, swimming back to the dock.

The rest of the night and into the early morning was spent swimming, laughing, having impromptu sing-offs, and for everyone, being closer friends.

**My favorite formula!**

**Reviews + Alerts +Favorites = Faster updates, of course! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the wait everyone! Life has been hectic like usual! :) Big thanks to my beta, SouthernYankee, you are awesome. I hope everyone had a wonderful couple weeks and are enjoying this beautiful summer! Alrighty, on with the story! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own the FOX television show Glee. **

**SLUSH**  
**CAREN67**  
**CHAPTER 24**

The next morning, Rachel woke up as the sun shined brightly through her window. She felt Puck's firm arm around her and as she moved to sit up, it tightened. Rachel gently lifted Noah's "lovely arms" and stood up quietly. She stretched and yawned, wrapping her robe tightly around her. She cinched the rope belt and put on her wonderfully fuzzy flippers. Rachel slipped out of the room and walked down the steps, stretching her arms above her head as she did so.

When she reached the kitchen, she was surprised to find Santana sitting at the table drinking a steaming cup of coffee.

"Hey," Rachel said, pouring a cup for herself.  
"Hi, Good morning," the Latina replied, smiling warmly.  
"Same to you," Rachel added milk into her coffee and sat beside Santana.  
"Sugar?" Santana asked nudging a bowl towards her.  
"Yeah, thanks," Rachel poured some sugar into her drink and took a slurp. "I love coffee," she murmured, keeping the mug close to her face and inhaling its godly sent.  
"Me too. I don't think I could survive mornings without it."  
"Agreed." They sat in silence and enjoyed their drinks.  
"Newspaper?"  
"Sure." Rachel picked up the paper and skimmed the titles, turning to the arts section. She read an article about a new community play and its reviews.  
The two teenagers continued to sit in silence. Fortunately, it wasn't the awkward type of silence where one tries to come up with a somewhat lasting conversation. It was comfortable.

Footsteps sounded and Rachel looked up to see Tina and Mercedes clambering down the stairs.

"Hey."  
"Heya," Tina said, pouring copious amounts of coffee for Mercedes and herself.  
"What's the plan for today?" Mercedes asked, taking a seat across from Santana.  
"I don't know. I was thinking about going into town…" Rachel said.  
"That sounds fun! Little shopping," Tina set down the two cups of coffee.  
"Girl, I'm always for shopping," Mercedes said excitedly.  
"Did someone say shopping?" Brittany asked. She was wearing a tank top with a duck printed on the front and matching bottoms.  
"Mhm… We are thinking of going into town," Santana replied.  
"That would be so much fun! The town around here is so sweet. Totally vintage!"  
"Sounds like a good time," Tina said, smiling at Brittany.  
Once all the girls plus Kurt were awake, they set out to go into town. Rachel wrote a quick note for the boys, informing them that they were going shopping, and then they all headed out.  
Brittany skipped over to Rachel and linked arms with her.  
"Hey Britt."  
"Hi Rachy," Brittany leaned in and hugged Rachel tightly. "I'm so glad we are friends."  
"Me too."  
"Ooh! Look at that shop!" Brittany exclaimed, giddy at the sight of the clothing shop ahead.  
In the store, everyone skimmed the racks and held up pieces of clothing for approval.  
Quinn found a flowered vintage dress that flowed out above the knees.  
They all convinced Rachel to wear something outside her usual animal sweater range and encouraged her to try on a strapless summer dress and thick corked wedges with red fabric.  
Rachel tried on the outfit and twirled around, making the skirt of the dress fly around her. She brushed down the dress and straightened her back.  
"Well?"  
"Damn, girl, you look hot!" Santana proclaimed, smiling in approval.  
"Why, thank you."  
The outfit was surprisingly comfortable and Rachel was thrilled to soon wear her new purchase.  
"We should go out to dinner tonight and wear our new outfits!" Mercedes suggested, flipping her new scarf behind her neck.  
"Yeah, I agree," Quinn said, "There is this little Mexican restaurant nearby we could try out."  
They were all excited for that night.  
When they got to the house, the guys were all awake. Puck was strumming his guitar on the couch, Artie was singing to the song, Mike was dancing, and Sam and Finn were piling bacon and toast onto a plate.  
"Yo, Dudes! Breakfast is ready!" Finn yelled.  
"Breakfast? It's one in the afternoon… did you guys just get up?" Tina asked, taking a seat in Mike's lap.  
A series of deep yeah's echoed through the room.  
"We are going to this Mexican restaurant tonight. You guys in?" Mercedes asked, sitting on the couch.  
"Sure," Puck said, setting his guitar down next to him.  
"Let go swimming for now." Kurt suggested.  
Rachel put on a vintage high-waisted bikini and pulled her hair into a messy bun. She laid down next to Brittany and adjusted her aviator sunglasses.  
"Mhm, this feels nice!" Rachel exclaimed, feeling the sun's warmth on her skin.  
After about a half hour she felt a tap on her shoulder.  
"Yeah?" Rachel asked, sitting up from her sandy spot. In front of her stood a tall handsome guy with blonde hair and blue eyes.  
"Hi, sorry to interrupt you two ladies," He gestured between Rachel and Brittany, who was sitting up smiling at the young man. "My name is Daniel."  
"Uh, hello Daniel. I'm Rachel. This is Brittany."  
"Pleasure to meet you. I was wondering if my friend over there and I," He pointed to a dark hair guy beside him. "Could possibly take you two to dinner tonight."  
"Sorry, we have plans." Brittany said.  
"Bummer. Well, me and my friends are having a party tonight if you ladies wanted to come?"  
"That sounds like fun. Could we bring friends?" Rachel asked.  
"Of course, here's my number and the address. It near the water. The party is actually a bonfire. There will be drinks and music. Lots of fun." He handed Brittany a sheet of paper with numbers scrawled on. "Hope to see you soon." He and his mysterious friend walked away.  
"Well that was weird," Rachel said, redoing her messy bun.  
"I thought he was sorta cute!"  
"Well they were! But you and I are both taken, thus we cannot hang out with them."  
"But I want to go to a party! Artie would love that!" Brittany pouted.  
"A party would be fun… lets ask everyone later and see if they are interested." Rachel and Brittany continued sunbathing, then went for a quick swim.  
"Hey Rach!" Puck called, summoning her over.  
"Hi!"  
"Look what I found in Quinn's garage." He gestured excitedly to two kayaks.  
"Wow, I've always wanted to go on one of those!" Rachel smiled excitedly.  
"Lets go for a ride."  
Puck pulled the yellow kayaks into the lake and steadied it.  
"Jump on." He helped Rachel onto the kayak handed her an oar.  
Puck jumped onto the kayak causing it to wobbly unsteadily. They pushed off the putty-like ground of the lake with their oars and paddled out into the lake.  
"Ah!" Rachel yelped, gaining her balance again.  
"Use the flat surface of your oar to move you. I find that counting helps. One, two, One, two." He pulled on, passing her quickly. She counted quietly and quickly gained momentum to speed on by him.  
Puck circled around her and they soon were both laughing manically.  
"We are insane!" Rachel yelled, tossing her oar on top of her to paddle with her hands. When Puck passed her, she scooped up a handful of lake water and threw it onto his bare chest.  
"Oh no you didn't!" He cried, grinding his kayak against the side of hers.  
"Don't! You're going to make mine tip over!"  
"Haha!" He laughed playfully, grabbing her hand.  
"I swear! We are going to tip this thing!" She giggled as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her onto his lap and left the empty kayak next to her.  
"Now why did you do that!"  
"Because, Baby, I wanted you close to me." She kissed his cheek and took the rope hook of her kayak to be pulled with his.  
They pulled up to a sand bar and parked their kayaks onto the sandy bottom. Luckily the ground was more gravelly than the mushy bottom of the ground by the house.  
Puck sat in the very shallow water and Rachel sat between his legs. She rested her back to his chest.  
"We need to talk, Noah." Puck frowned, not liking how she was started the conversation.  
"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything."  
"I just… Ok, I was thinking things through and well…"  
"Well, what?"  
"I don't think I'm ready for sex." Puck leaned over and titled her head towards himself.  
"Rachel, if you're not ready, you're not ready. Baby, that's completely fine. I don't want you to feel pressured into sex. I love you and if you don't want to have sex, I'm totally okay with that. There is no rush."  
"Really?" Tears pooled into Rachel's eyes.  
"Of course. Why are you crying, Rach? Did you think I wouldn't accept you or something if we didn't have sex?"  
"I don't know." She lowered her head and stared at the multicolored rocks beneath her.  
"Rach, how could you even think I wouldn't accept you? I. Love. You. Nothing is going to change that."  
"I love you too." She kissed him softly on the lips.  
"Come on, the Gleeks are probably looking for us. We should head back." Rachel nodded and the two piled onto their kayaks and paddled back to the deck.  
Everyone spent the rest of the day outside until it got dark.  
The girls were all in Quinn's room curling hair and putting on makeup. Santana zipped up Rachel's dress and helped her with her hair.  
"So, are we going to that party?" Quinn asked after hearing about the mysterious boys earlier that day.  
"I don't know. We still need to ask the boys. I guess we can at the restaurant." Rachel said.  
"Do you think Artie and Puck will be jealous that hot guys asked you to dinner and a party?" Kurt asked, piling moisturizer on his face.  
"Nah, I mean you didn't accept the dinner part and you didn't necessarily say you would go to the party…" Tina prompted, dabbing purple eye shadows on her eyelids.  
"Yeah, I don't think Artie will care. We'll be cool." Brittany said, straightening Quinn's blonde hair.  
"Same for me and Puck," Rachel added, putting on some star shaped earrings.  
"That's good because I wants to get my party on." Santana said.  
"Me too!" Mercedes exclaimed, pulling on a few chunky bracelets and large hoop earrings.

(DOWNSTAIRS)

"So how are you and Rachel doing?" Sam asked, throwing a chip into his mouth.  
"We're cool dude." Puck helped himself to a chip as well. "I really love her."  
"Really? Love!" Sam asked, eyes wide. He swallowed and leaned back.  
"Wow, you know I think I loved Quinn… But, I don't know… I don't think she was all that interested in me you know?"  
"You never know," Puck said. Sam leaned back and pondered his situation with Quinn for all while.  
"But I don't know, Puck! Was it really love…? Can I even love? I mean I'm in high school!"  
"To tell the truth, man… I didn't think I was capable of love. But… I guess I am." He took another crisp and put it in his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully.  
"You know what? We talked stuff out today. She says she's not ready for sex."  
"Tough blow."  
"Not really though. I surprisingly don't mind. Seriously, this woman has taken my balls! I love her and really don't mind waiting until she is ready."  
"Wow." Sam breathed and stuffed some more chips into his large mouth.

(…)

Finally the girls and Kurt walked downstairs, giggling in their dolled up attire.  
"Wow, Rachel, you look incredible." Puck admired. He pulled his girl in for a kiss with a smile curled on his lips.  
"Thank you." She smiled up at her handsome boyfriend and adjusted the strap of her purse on her shoulder.  
Puck caught Sam goggling Quinn and pushed him towards her. He shot him a glare and then turned to grin at Quinn.  
"Nyogg'en Utarit" He mumbled to Quinn.  
"What?"  
"It means you look beautiful in Na'vi, the Avatar Language." The blonde had hunched shoulders, afraid of her brushing him off or making fun of him.  
"Oh, thanks Sam! You're sweet," She blushed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.  
"You're welcome." They shared a smile and stepped closer to one another.  
Rachel looked over to Puck and gave him a skeptical look.  
"Being Mr. Matcher Maker?"  
"You know it." Rachel laughed.  
"Alright, well I'm ready to get some food into my stomach." Kurt proclaimed, tugging his purple tie so that it landed nicely on his ruffled cream shirt.  
"Vamos a comer comida mexicana!" Santana led the way, pulling a skipping Brittany beside her.  
When they arrived at the authentic restaurant, a stout Hispanic man with a thick mustashe welcomed them.  
"Hola Amigos. Bienvenidos a La Casa Bonita! Mi nombre es Juan. Sígueme!"  
"Ok, I take French…" Quinn murmured.  
Rachel tugged her arm and led the group behind Juan to their table.  
"Su mesero llega en un momento."  
Finn looked over to Santana with a confused expression.  
"Come on Finn! You're in my Spanish class! We learned that in freshman year!" Santana admonished.  
"Still…"  
"The waiter will be here shortly." Artie hinted, leaning over to the lanky teen.  
"Wait for it…. Gracias," Finn said, proud of his minute accomplishment.  
All the glee members looked over their menus and debated on what sounded delicious or not.  
"Hola. My name is Nico." His accent was thick and beautiful.  
"Hi Nico!" Everyone said.  
"Hello. What can I get for you all?" Nico pulled out a pad of paper and tapped his pen to his tongue before pressing it to the page.  
Mike laughed briefly, having a hard time taking their waiter seriously.  
Nico was a quirky man wearing all yellow, even to the yellow leather shoes. He had on a tight fitting vest that was pulled together with plum colored buttons.  
After their orders were placed, everyone helped themselves to fresh tortilla chips and spicy salsa.  
"So, we were invited to a party." Quinn said.  
Puck looked up from where he was folding the straw cover into a tight square.  
"Whose party?" He asked. He dropped some soda onto the folded paper and watched as it sprung up, expanded and moving a few inches like a snake.  
"A guy named Daniel." Rachel said, shrugging.  
"Him and his friend came up to me and Rachel and asked us to come." Brittany added.  
"When?" Artie inquired.  
"When we were sunbathing."  
"So a random dude came up to you two while you where in just your bikinis!" Puck fumed.  
"Actually there were two," Brittany held up three fingers than switched to two fingers after some thought, "guys." Artie and Puck look at each other with tensed jaws and firms fists.  
"Don't be upset! They asked us to dinner and we turned them down right away!" Rachel added.  
"We're not mad. We just don't want some dudes flirtin' with our girls!" Artie exclaimed.  
"We're not interested anyway." Brittany shrugged. Brittany linked hands with Rachel and smiled at her. It was slightly comical watching their men fret over some guys inviting their girls to a party.  
"So the party?" Mercedes asked, nodding to Tina.  
"I think it would be fun." Finn said.  
"Me too!" Santana added.  
"Yeah, then I could try some new dance moves!" Mike said excitedly.  
"Please." Rachel insisted.  
"Yeah please!" Brittany begged, her lower lip pouted.  
"Fine!" "Yeah sure." Puck and Artie said.  
Everyone knew that Puck and Artie wouldn't be leaving their girlfriends that night, not for a minute.  
Once they finished dinner and bid Juan and Nico una buena noche, they left for the party. Excitement boomed throughout them as they drove to the bonfire party, music blaring.

**Sorry if the format was weird. My computer was being mean. :/ Also, I am not a Spanish speaker, just taking a class in high school. Please excuse any mistakes or tell me nicely, gracias! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I shall be writing the next chapter soon! :D Like always, make a girl happy by reviewing please! They really do make me post faster! -Caren67 xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello! I'm so sorry about the serious lack of update over the last few months. Life has just gotten in the way of my writing lately and I'm truely sorry for that! I promise to try to not make you wait that long ever again! I drafted the next chapter so it should be out fairly soon. Thank you for everyone who is still continuing with this story! Oh and Glee season 3... is awesome! :D Also, does anyone know why this format is all weird on F.F.? When I upload chapters, all my indents disappear. :( Alright, I've kept you waiting long enough... On with the story!**

****Big shout out to my wonderful beta: Southernyankee! You rock! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**SLUSH CHAPTER 25**

**Caren67**

As they walked towards the loud music, many dancing figures could be seen, swaying by the rippling shore of the lake.

Rachel squeezed Puck's hand in excitement and hugged him before skipping off to walk with Brittany and Quinn.

When they reached the bonfire, a warm hand wrapped around Rachel's arm.

"I am so glad you could make it," Daniel smiled, pulling her close for a hug. The sharp scent of alcohol attacked her senses. "I was waiting for you." His words were slurred together and he smiled lazily at her, his hand was still attached to her arm. His grip tightened.

Rachel shoved him gently, "Thanks for having us," she gritted her teeth and looked away. Her hand rubbed the spot where his fingers had dug into her flesh.

Her eyes caught the sight of the magnificent fire. The fire crackled loudly, its scarlet flames licking the moonlight. She walked toward the warmth and breathed the scent of the smoke.

Rachel sighed and looked behind her as Puck came up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey," he pressed his lips to the top of her head and kissed her gently.

"Hi," Rachel turned around and kissed Puck on the lips. They were suddenly oblivious to the world around them as they enjoyed the warmth of their bodies pressed together.

What they didn't see was Daniel sipping from a red cup and watching them through angry eyes.

The party progressed. Brittany and Mike tried out some new moves together, drawing the attention of many. Rachel's arms were around Puck, and she swayed her hips to the rhythm of the thumping music. His hands took hold of her hips and he pressed her closer to him.

Rachel grinned, and flashed him her pearl white smile. She brought her arms above her head and danced. She looked at Puck through a curtain of hair and winked. He growled deeply and kissed her neck.

Rachel tilted her head and laughed. She looked across the fire towards Quinn. She motioned for her to go dance with Sam, who was standing awkwardly for the punch bowl.

Quinn straightened her shoulders and let out a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing," She muttered to herself. She walked over to Sam.

"Hey."

"Hi Quinn," he smiled. "Want something to drink?" Sam showed off the table beside him.

"No thank you, Sam." His smile slipped and he thrust his hands in his pockets. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to dance.." Sam's smile reappeared as if it was never gone.

"Yeah, I'd love to!" he took Quinn's hand and walked her over to the group of dancing and mostly intoxicated people.

Quinn laughed as Sam danced completely off the beat and as he flashed her his goofy smile, Quinn couldn't help but grin back.

"See what I did there…" Rachel whispered. "They are totally going to be together by the morning."

"Good one, Berry."

"Maybe I'm actually good at match making… I wonder who else I can put together." Rachel smiled evilly.

"Oh no, Rach. You've had your share of meddling for the night."

"Fine." Rachel crossed her arms in attempt to look angry, but ended up laughing heartily.

"Babe, I'm going to go get something to drink. You want anything?"

"Sure, just make it non-alcoholic please."

"Sure thing." Puck walked off to grab the drinks and Rachel skipped over to Tina and Mercedes.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Not much. This diva ain't finding any chocolate to satisfy her hunger." Mercedes raised an eyebrow and checked around the party. "Yep, only white boys."

"Aw, I'm sorry Mercedes. We'll find you someone. In the mean time, I think you should at least go check out that one guy over there!"

"Girl, how do you have such amazing eyes? I'm liking what I'm seeing." She pulled Tina up, who was looking around for eye-candy as well.

"Go talk to him!" Tina said, tugging Mercedes towards the guy behind them.

"Good luck!" Rachel smiled. This matchmaking thing was fun.

Puck came back and handed Rachel a drink.

"Thanks." Rachel took a sip. "Mhm, although soda is terrible for the vocal cords, I do love root beer." Puck smiled.

"I'm going to go find Britt, okay?"

"Alright, Babe. I'll be here." He held up his cup and took a seat by the fire.

Rachel walked off to find Britt. She was in desperate need of girl advice. Rachel spotted her across the party and began to walk towards her. Suddenly, someone grabbed her arm forcefully and pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Hey, Sexy." His breath reeked of cheap alcohol and his grip was bruising. Rachel pulled her arm from his grip.

"Hi, Daniel."

"Want to blow this party?" he whispered into her ear.

"What? No! This is your party anyway, why leave it?"

"Because then I could see how sexy you really are." His hand creeped up to her breast, and she pulled away quickly.

"You are obviously drunk, so please stay away from me." Rachel walked quickly away from him and went to find her blonde friend.

"Hey, Britt."

"Hi Rachy!" Brittany smiled at her friend and pulled her in for a hug. "What's up?"

"I find that I am in need of girl advice."

"Ah, okay. Sit right here." She patted the spot right next to her. Rachel set her cup down beside Brittany and turned to face her.

"So I was wondering if you thought tonight would be a good night to allow Puck to go to the next base?"

"I thought you didn't want sex, silly."

"I didn't. But tonight… he just looks so hot."

"True that," Brittany giggled. "I think if you want to have sex with him, you should. Just make sure both of you aren't drunk. We don't want another Quinn fiasco."

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, thanks Brittany."

"Any time. Now, go to your man!" Rachel laughed at Brittany's serious expression, but then realized she was in fact being serious. "Okay, okay!" Brittany laughed and pushed her friend toward Puck's direction.

Rachel began walking, but turned back towards her seat.

"I almost forgot my drink!" She picked up her soda and took a large gulp. Rachel sloshed the liquid towards the sides of the cup and took another sip.

"Hello, Mr. Handsome," Rachel said.

Puck looked up and smiled happily up at her. He stood up and took her back to the dance floor. They began to dance again. Rachel finished her cup and tossed it in the trash.

After about twenty minutes of dancing, the music began to fade in out. Rachel stopped dancing and looked around her. The world began to spin rapidly, and the noises got loud and then faded.

"Noah. I don't feel so good…" Her knees began to weaken and she began to look around her confused.

"What…? Where?" she grasped Noah's arms and she could see his alarmed face swimming in front of her before all turned to black.

*****Worth the wait, hopefully? Please, please, please review/favorite/alert! All that fun stuff makes me so happy! -Caren67 xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Grrrrr… So sorry for the wait! My daily schedule goes a bit like this: wake up at 4:50am, go to water polo practice at 5:20. Get out of the pool at 7 and go to school from 7:55 to 2. Then I get back into the pool from 2:05-4:30. So, life has be hectic to say in the least. I'm so sorry for the long wait! **

**I hope you guys have a wonderful Christmas and New Year!**

**This is officially the last chapter of Slush! I'm sad to see it to a close, but I've begun a new story that im super excited about. Keep an eye out for that soon! Thank you to all the support in the reviews and emails i've gotten. I really appreciate them! :)**

**Thank you to my beta southernyankee! Hope you feel better soon!**

**Chaper 26**

**Slush**

Puck caught Rachel before she fell to the floor. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, and she was warm to the touch. Puck cradled her to his chest tightly and put a hand to her forehead.

"Help! She's burning up!" Puck cried.

"Someone call 911 or something!" Quinn yelled, running up to her friend.

Quinn placed a cool hand onto Rachel's head and her eyes opened lazily.

"Rachel, babe. What's wrong?" Puck asked, his voice laced with concern.

Rachel looked up, her eyes not finding his, and then closed her eyes once again.

The rest of the Glee club huddled around their friend, looking at her worriedly.

Artie wheeled closer to the inside circle, "An ambulance is on the way," he said.

"I don't understand what happened," Brittany said to her boyfriend. "She was fine thirty minutes ago!"

"I don't understand either, Britt," He rubbed her back and wiped the sweet tears that were falling down her cheeks.

Mike spoke up, "Does anyone know what Rachel had been drinking?"

"She… she was drinking just a soda," Puck said, never looking up from his girlfriend.

"Did she leave it unattended at all? Maybe it could have been swapped? She is pretty small, she could have alcohol poisoning."

"I think she would know if there was alcohol in her drink, Mike." Mercedes said.

"Maybe it wasn't alcohol," Santana said. Everyone looked over at her, curious and confused.

She sighed, "Once, in freshman year, I was at a party. There was a lot of drinking and I just drank soda because I wasn't yet comfortable with alcohol. Anyway, I wasn't paying attention to my cup and it was date-drugged."

Everyone was shocked, staring at the Latino.

"What happened?" Tina asked.

"I-I don't remember… I woke up still at the party in the morning having no recollection of the night." Quinn walked over to Santana and gave her a tight hug.

"Hey, I'm fine. Right now we need to figure out what's wrong with Berry," Quinn nodded to Santana and reclaimed her hold on Rachel's hand.

After a few minutes, the loud sound of sirens came towards the fire. Sam ran towards the ambulance and guided a few EMTs towards the huddle. Rachel was lifted onto a stretcher and laid on the ground.

The EMTs kneeled on the ground and began to check her vitals.

"We think she might have been slipped roofies. Could you please check her system?" Santana asked.

"Yes, of course. Shawn, let's get this stretcher into the ambulance.

The woman and Shawn lifted the stretcher and carried it to the door of the red ambulance.

******2 hours later******

After running some tests on Rachel's blood, they found that she indeed had been slipped the rape-drug. After a while, Rachel came to although her head was foggy and she was exhausted. They said she would be completely fine in a few hours when the drug wore off.

Most of the Gleeks had gone home to make some dinner and get the house ready for Rachel.

Puck and Sam stayed at the hospital and when Rachel was rolled out the doors they both grinned at the small brunette.

"Hey there, Rach. How are you doing?" Sam said.

"M' tired."

"Well let's get you home then, yeah?" Sam said.

Once out of the hospital doors, Rachel was lifted out of the wheel chair and into Noah's arms.

He brushed the hair from her face and pressed a kiss to the soft skin of her forehead.

Back at the house, the smell of marinara sauce and pasta wafted through the air. The teenagers were seated around the oak dining table eating.

Quinn and Brittany leaped from their seats at the sound of the door opening.

"Rachy!" Brittany yelled, leaping over to her friend for a long hug.

"Let's get you dressed into something comfortable and then for some sleep," Quinn suggested.

Puck carried Rachel up the stair and placed her down on the bed.

"The doctor said she will be fine. She will just be groggy for a few hours 'till the drug leaves her system.

"That's good. Alright, go downstairs and get something to eat Puck. We can take care of her," Quinn said, shoving the still anxious Puck out of the bedroom.

Quinn and Brittany changed Rachel into some pajamas and tucked her into bed.

"Thanks," Rachel mumbled, her 's' drawing out.

"Of course, girl," Brit smiled and planted a kiss on Rachel's cheek.

"Night," Rachel said before drifting off to sleep.

"Poor Rachel! She always gets hurt it seems!" Brittany pouted.

"I know. She is such a sweet person, too… It's horrible that this happened to her. She never seems to get a break."

Brittany nodded and hugged Quinn.

"But we will always be there for her. No matter what."

"That's right, Britt."

Rachel's eyes opened to the warm beaming light coming from the window. She felt the warm breath on her neck, and smiled lightly.

"Noah?"

Puck rolled over and pulled her closer to him.

"Hello, Beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Lazy." Rachel flopped onto his chest and pressed a kiss to his awaiting lips. She ran kisses down his neck and purred softly.

"Rach… don't"

"I want to…" Their eyes locked and Rachel gave him a kittenish smile.

"Babe… I thought you didn't want this…?"

"Right now I want… a taste of it. I trust you," Puck groaned and kissed her.

Rachel leaned up into a sitting position, straddling his hips. He wrapped his hands around her hips and she squirmed happily. Rachel pulled off her lavender tank top. She remained there smiling down at him wearing just her black bra. She slowly unhooked it and let it drop.

"You are so beautiful." Rachel beamed happily and playfully ran her tongue against his bottom lip.

"I love you Noah," Rachel murmured.

"I love you so much," Puck smiled happily.

This girl was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He never thought he would find love, but he did. She was someone who he could be with for the rest of his life. He always thought that thought would scare him, but it didn't. He couldn't imagine life without her.

Puck pulled off his tight shirt. Rachel laid on him, pressing her skin to his warm chest.

The two shared lazy kisses and took their time enjoying each other.

Rachel and Puck staying in bed for the remainder of the morning and finally came downstairs guiltily when Artie told them to stop eating each other's faces off.

The rest of the day was spent swimming and sun bathing.

Quinn sat on the sun chair in her ruby red bikini soaking up the afternoon sun when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Come with me please," Sam said, giving Quinn his hand.

"Okay," Quinn gave the boy a sweet smile. Sam clasped his hand around hers and led her behind the house.

"Where are we going, Sam?"

"To a special place I found," Sam confidently guided Quinn to a shaded meadow under a sagging flowered tree.

"What a gorgeous spot!"

"I was hoping this spot could be ours… You are so beautiful, smart, and wonderful. Quinn- I'm in love with you."

Quinn shrieked happily and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pick her up and spun her around, laughing with relief.

"There hasn't been a day since I've regretted not being with you." Quinn said with tears in her eyes.

"Quinn Fabray, would you be mine?"

"Of course!" With clasped hands, the two walked back to the lake.

All of the Gleeks spent the rest of their vacation bonding.

On their last night they had a lake party. The girls decorated the dock with lit candles and the boys grilled and prepared dinner.

"Hey, Chica."

"Oh, hey, Santana," Rachel walked over to the Latina and hugged her tightly.

"I was wondering if you wanted me to do your hair for tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be great! I mean, look at this mess!" Rachel laughed and put her chestnut locks behind her and Santana began forming loose curls.

Their friendship was a strange one. The two girls started out as enemies. Santana picked on Rachel until she broke. The Latina saw these cracks and began to make amends. Santana patched up the mess she made and helped Rachel with advice, girl troubles, and things as simples as hair. Their friendship was slow, but growing none the less.

Santana brushed out and curled the last piece.

"There you go, Rachel."

"Thanks, Santana."

"Ready to go down to the dock?"

"Ready when you are!" Rachel laughed when Santana offered her arm.

The two girls walked down the wobbly dock and sat down at the table with the rest of the teenagers.

Mercedes and Tina came down, their arms full of cardboard drink carriers.

"In honor of our last bonding night, Tina and I've gotten everyone a little gift."

Tina grinned, "We got slushies for everybody!"

Everyone yelled with amusement.

"I better not be hit with one!" Rachel shrieked. She grabbed a grape one and took a long sip. "They are actually pretty tasty when they aren't drenching you!"

Brittany clapped her hands and took the fuchsia colored slushy.

"Cheers! To our strengthened friendships; I think this trip has been really great!" Finn said, smiling at everyone. Yeah, he's an asshole and an idiot, but he's their idiot and asshole. No matter the previous feuds, they all came together at the end.

Everyone tipped the slushy to their lips and took sips.

At the end of their party, Mercedes stood up. She placed another box of slushies on the table.

"Just for the hell of it?" she questioned.

"Sure!" Everyone grabbed a slushy and drenched each other. Laughter filled the darkened night and slushy covered each other.

Mike moonwalked over to Tina and grabbed her and Mercedes' hands. He danced them over to the side of the dock and then pulled them into the water.

Everyone jumped in, washing away the slushys' remains. Away went the sticky residue that used to haunt them each day. If they were ever bullied again, they would have each other. It was all about perseverance and they sure as well had it. In spades.

**The End.**

*****If you liked this story, make sure you check out my others on the Caren67 page! :) A new one should be up soon. I think I will try to prewrite it and then post. Please review! Merry Christmas everyone.**


End file.
